In These Days
by DayLightDove
Summary: (Originally known as The Collection) For 300 years he was alone and now everything changes after he became a Guardian. What happened in the 300 years and what will happen to this family in the future. This is a collection of oneshots, arcs, etc, that can come in all the genres.
1. The intro: 300 years

**Hi there this is my first ROTG fic...s? **

**This will be a bunch of stories that range can range in all genres from humor-horror-tragedy and all the others. This will come in archs, song-fics, poems, oneshots, and any others i am forgetting!  
**

**I also take suggestions.**

**Please enjoy this one.**

**Anyway onto the opening thingy**

* * *

300 years ago

He was reborn from the lake

"Jack Frost" the moon said

Then he was abandoned, alone.

For 300 years

He was invisible and ignored

And other spirits only bothered him

To yell or beat him but never to help

Then 300 years later

An old threat arises

And the guardians are forced to call upon him

The only child they ingnored

300 years of worries and pain

Were brought up during the battle

But he made it through

And helped them win the war

300 years later

Though trust still needs to be built from all the pain

Jack finally has believers

And a family to be rid of that pain

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Ok so that was the first chapter thing. I'm open to suggestions there will be more because of stupid plot bunnies that i can put in this.**

**Please feel free to review, suggest, comment, flame, follow, favorite, PM me, ask me random questions and anything else you could do of free will here.! **

**But no copyright I hunt you down if you do without my permission.**

**Anyway until next chapter/whatever it will be!**

**:D**


	2. A Home

**Ok so here is a new chapter and the different oneshots and other things might connect to others ok.**

**OH and** **Jokermask18 I will try to do your suggestion but I don't know how well I could do it because they all have backstories already but I will try not to disappoint you and try to do something like that. Try.**

**So anyway onto this part**

* * *

It has been three weeks since the guardians defeated Pitch and they had gotten together each week to check in with each other. The first week they helped Aster with cleaning up the tunnels from the attack on Easter. The second week they helped Tooth regain all the teeth from Pitch's lair; that is after Jack showed them where it was. It was the third week now and they were all at the North Pole having a meeting.

Everything was going fine until a fight between Aster and Jack broke out and Aster was currently chasing the winter spirit around the room. Soon Tooth said she had to leave and get back to her fairies. Sandy followed her out soon afterwards so he could deliver dreams to the children. Aster, who had lost Jack when he flew up into the rafters, decided he would go to and left.

Now it was just North and Jack.

"The Kangaroo leave?" Jack said as he floated down from his hiding spot.

"Yes and so did the others." North explained, "Now it's just you and me."

They sat in silence for a while until Jack said, "Well I'll be heading home then." As he walked towards the window North muttered;

"You know I don't think we've ever seen your home."

Jack turned around with confusion crossing his features, "What do you mean?"

"Oh it's nothing I was just wondering where you slept is all."

"North you've been to my home, all of you have."

It was North's turn to be confused. "No we haven't."

"Yeah you have. In fact we were all standing on it not but three weeks ago."

North raised an eyebrow at the winter spirit.

Jack laughed, "You know the place I became a guardian? And I thought you had a good memory."

North sat there for a minute staring at Jack. Then it dawned on him what Jack was talking about.

"Are you saying that you live at the lake?"

"Er yeah I thought you would know that by now."

"I just thought you lived near there! Where do you sleep? What do you eat?" North began walking towards the boy. North hasn't said it but in the past weeks the winter spirit was like a son to him and he wanted to make up the 300 years and help him.

"It's not a big deal. I don't sleep much and when I do I just sleep in a tree or in a snow pile. And for food I just ate what I could find." North's heart ached when he heard how Jack sounded so natural about it.

"I'm goanna go now." And with that Jack left feeling very uncomfortable. North stood there staring at the spot when Jack had been. He could not believe that a child had been living like that for so long. Eating off the streets and barely sleeping, which made him wonder why that was, should not be a condition a child should live in. Yes Jack was 300-years-old but he was stuck in the body of a 14-year-old.

These thoughts added to the guilt that had been growing ever since Jack joined.

Suddenly he had an idea. Why not let Jack live at the Pole!? There were many spare rooms that he could let Jack have one of those.

North turned around and called, "Phil come with me! We are remodeling a room!"

The yeti in grumbled something in response but followed anyway.

* * *

The next day North went to Jack's lake to search for the boy. Luckily he was sitting in a tree near-by staring at nothing, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Jack?" North called up to the boy, startling him from his thoughts and clutched his staff defensively.

"Oh North it's you." Jack sighed noticing the older spirit. He loosened his grip on his staff, he gave the man a smile, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the Pole. There is something I want to show you."

"Sure!" Jack jumped down from the branch he was on and followed North through one of the portals. Once they were through North gestured for Jack to follow him down a hallway that lead to the bedrooms. They stopped about twelve doors down and came to stop at an ice blue door with a snowflake carved into it?

"Wha-" Jack started but didn't finish as North said, "Why don't you open it?"

Jack grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. When he walked inside he was speechless. The room had a high ceiling and, across from the doorway, there were two large windows with a bed in between them. The bed had Ice blue and white sheets and pillows. The walls were a calming blue with snowflakes on them. There was a wooden dresser and a mirror. Jack looked around the room in awe.

"W-Who is this for?" He asked. This couldn't possibly be for him right?

North let out a loud laugh and said, "It's for you of course!"

Jack was shocked and could not answer. He just kept looking around the room.

North continued, "You like it yes?"

"L-Like it, I love it." Jack muttered but loud enough for North to hear him, "Does this mean I can stay at the Pole?"

"Of course!"

Finally Jack turned and faced North. With a small laugh he, very quickly, hugged the large man and began looking at the room. North smiled from the doorway as he watched the boy's excitement. He felt his heart lighten knowing that he made Jack happy and hoped that this was the beginning of healing the wrongs he had done to the winter spirit.

* * *

**Dove: Aw good moments**

**Day:That won't last long. Soon your dark plot bunnies will rule and this will turn dark**

**Dove:Shut Up.**

**Light: Please feel free to comment, ask questions, suggest, and flame!**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Always There: Jack's sister

**Ok so here is a new chapter. This is Jack's sister during all this stuff.**

**I'd like to thank Winter Snowfury Princess for the idea of Jack's sister. Now I like to thing there is one spirit per season, so instead I did this!**

**I'd also like to thank tugaMaggie on devianART for her picture I'll be your guardian. It also helped inspire this.**

**OK disclamer, I don't own ROTG if I did there would be lots of different things. I don't own what I put above this sentence except for the first one.**

**Ok on to the thing**

* * *

**Jack's sister Prov:**

Jack was never alone in those 300 years. Yes he had the wind but he had someone else. Me.

I'm Jack's sister. I've watched over him since the day I died. At first when I died I thought I would be reunited with my big brother, but that was not the case. I became an angel and when I didn't see him with me I became worried. Then I saw him. He was a 14-year-old boy with white hair and shockingly blue eyes. He wore colonial clothes and no shoes. This boy that rode the wind and spread winter. The boy who was called Jack Frost, was my brother.

At first I wasn't sure and watch him from the clouds. But when I saw him have fun even when he was alone, I knew it was him. So I decided to watch over him.

I was there when other spirits would hurt him just because he was winter. I was there when he got a hoody but still he kept his old clothes. I was there when he would… do things to himself out of sorrow and pain. I was there when he caused the blizzards from his overwhelming emotions. I was there for the blizzard of '68, and oh how much I wanted to skin that rabbit. I was there on his sleepless nights, when he would wake from nightmares. I was there for all of it and I could do nothing but comfort him even when he couldn't see me. Whisper loving words when he couldn't hear me. Hold him when he couldn't touch me.

My heart clenched every time he would beg to the moon, every time he asked for someone to notice him and care. It hurt to know my loving and comforting efforts were all in vain.

Then, 300 years later, when he was notice I was happy for him, but also worried and angry. I was angry because these people who protect children ignore my brother for 300 years and only came to him to yell at him. I was happy that most of them wanted my brother to join. And worried that they would hurt him. When the rabbit, or kangaroo in my brother's case, said those hurtful word at the pole and no one noticed how they effected Jack, my happiness diminished. When Santa asked my brother what his center was and he didn't know, I was surprised. Sure he spent years alone, but he should have known it was fun, right?

When they went to the Tooth Palace and Jack saved the little tooth fairy I was proud of him. When the Boogieman appeared, I instantly didn't like him, and saying those things to my brother! Oh he was on my bad side. When the Tooth Fairy explained that the teeth hold memories, I was surprise. I was surprise by just that fact. I was surprise when the others had said they had their memories and that they did not die to become like this. Yes I knew my brother had died, that was quite obvious. Finally I was surprise by my brother's reaction. I already knew he did not have his memories, for it was quite obvious since he never visited his family's grave, but it was his response. He thought he was always like this and didn't have a life before.

When they collected the teeth I was happy it made Jack so happy. When Sandy had died by Pitch's hands, my brother's reaction had been so sad and angry. I had seen my brother talk to Sandman on occasion and I knew this broke his heart. When Pitch sent the wave of nightmares at Jack, I thought it was the end of him, but when released that power and destroyed the wave, causing Pitch to be thrown back by the aftershock I knew it would take more than that to get rid of him. I was so relieved when Tooth caught him.

When they were mourning over the loss of the Sandman, I tried my best to comfort my brother. But again it proved futile. I was so happy when Santa came over and broke my brother out of his depressed state. When the Easter Bunny said they could still bring joy from Easter, I rejoiced knowing that Jack could help with this.

When they reached the Warren I has breath taken by the sight. When the girl came through the tunnel and they all freaked out, the way Jack said he was invisible broke my heart. It was like he didn't even care. When he helped Bunny realize the fun in playing with children, I was happy, if only slight, again. And oh my god there were so many eggs! In the end I was happy that my brother and the rabbit made up. When my brother offered to take the girl home, a bad feeling arose in my stomach. I wanted to scream for him not to but it was no use.

I laughed at his attempts to get the child on the bed. I was just so funny! When he left we heard a voice call out his name. MY voice! He flew off and came to a hole I knew nothing good would come of this. But my brother's curiosity got the better of him. What was the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat"? Yeah this cat is not going to survive this. I almost rejoiced when he had found the fairies. Almost. When Pitch appeared and started taunting my brother I was filled with anger and sorrow. It killed me when he didn't deny anything the shadow said. When the mind games stopped and Baby Tooth had disappeared I knew what happened next was not going to be good.

When the other guardians turned my brother away without even letting him explain, I was over whelmed with emotion.

In Antarctica I tried so very hard to comfort my distraught brother. I tried so very hard to stop him from doing… it. So when was about to through the memories away I freaked out. Those were his memories, why would he throw them away!? When he didn't and instead looked at the picture of himself, his alive self, I was filled with relief.

Then Pitch appeared. Though his words seemed genuine, I didn't fall for it. But my brother did. When Pitch pointed at the monstrous thing they created in their fight, I was horrified! If he got my brother on his side, what would happen? But when Pitch made his little slip up I was once again relieved. I knew my brother had too good a heart. But when he pulled out Baby Tooth and demanded the staff, I knew what my brother would do. When Pitch broke the staff over his knee after throwing Baby Tooth, I was horrified by the effect it seemed to have on my brother. He looked like he was in so much pain.

When he was thrown into the ravine I has worried when he didn't wake up. But when he did and all he did was worry about the fairy, I shook my head. That was just like him, worrying about others.

Then he watched his memories. He was so happy when he found out about me! And with this new determination he was able to fix his staff, somewhat free the fairies, and get to the last believing child. When he gained the believer I was so happy for him. When we saw the guardians, I was shocked, they looked terrible, if not adorable. Then he discover his center and defeated Pitch I knew his life would turn for the better.

Now I'm still watching him as he flies around his room at the pole. A smile crosses both mine and Santa's as I think he realizes the same as me. Things will get better for my brother.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Anyway feel free to ask questions, review, flame, suggest, etc.**

**Until next time!**

**:D**


	4. A Dark Past: Jokul Frosti

**Ok so here is a new chapter. It would have came earlier but I have school and today was my b-day.**

**So here all you lovely people are as you help me keep this story going.**

**Anyway onto the thing**

* * *

It was a normal Guardian meeting; Tooth was chatting with her fairies, Bunny and Jack were arguing, and Sandy and North were talking. Suddenly North said something that caught all of their attention.

"Don't worry Sandy he hasn't been around for ages!" North laughed. The other three walked over.

"What are you two talking about?" Tooth asked.

"Oh Sandy was just telling me about a nightmare some kid was having." North said.

"About who cause it sounded like you know who the nightmare was about." Jack asked curiously. He wasn't to find out how this person was.

"Ah well it was apparently about Jokul Frosti." North said and Sandy nodded. No one noticed Jack suddenly tense.

Bunny laughed, "The Spirit Hunter?! No one's seen him for ages mate! Why was the ankle-biter even thinking about him?"

Sandy signed above his head, _"Apparently his grandfather told him about Jokul Frosti because he wanted to know more about Norse Gads."_

"Children these days!" North laughed. They all laughed with him, well everyone but Jack. The other four noticed the absence of the joyful, childish laugh and all looked to where the winter spirit was sitting. He was standing there with his head looking down and hood drawn up. His staff was clenched so tightly in his hand that the already white turned somehow whiter.

"Are you alright sweet-tooth?" Tooth asked as she went over to the boy. He didn't respond.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he too went over to Jack, worry tainting his voice. Again Jack didn't respond.

"Jack? Why are you suddenly silent?" North asked. He and Sandy both approached the silent spirit. North continued, "Do you know Jokul?"

Finally they got a response from him. Jack nodded numbly.

"Jack?" Bunny said using the spirits as this was starting to unnerve him, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yeah like how do you know Jokul?" Tooth translated for Sandy since it was obvious Jack wasn't looking up.

Finally after a humorless laugh, Jack spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Jack no keeping secrets. This is obviously important." North said as he put a hand on the boys shoulder, how tensed under it.

"You won't like what I have to tell you." Jack then laughed humorlessly again and muttered so quietly that only Bunny could hear him. "You won't like me."

Bunny's ears drooped in response and he asked, "Why wouldn't we like you, Frostbite?" He used the nickname to try and cheer the boy up. It didn't do a thing but have Jack shake his head solemnly.

"Jack, please?" Tooth begged. Jack sighed, he wasn't getting out of this one.

Jack sat down on one of the couches and said after some hesitation, "Me and Jokul are the same person."

"What do you mean mate?" Bunny asked

"It was a really bad depression that during that time, worse than usual, and I turned into Jokul. I came out of the depression but I remember everything that happened, if it's not but a bit hazy."

"Jack you don't mean you were the one that-" Tooth began but Jack interrupted her.

"Yeah I'm the "Spirit Hunter". I mean I only 'hunted them if they upset me. Since they couldn't die I went with 'hunting' them and beating them until they knew not to mess with me."

"But you do not look anything like him." North pointed out.

"My appearance changed since I had lost it so much." No one said anything they were too surprised that their happy go-lucky Guardian of _Fun _was the monster known as Jokul Frosti.

Jack sighed and stood up, "I knew you wouldn't like it, like me."

He began to leave when he was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Jack please don't go. That was in the past you're not him anymore." Tooth said gently.

"But I don't know if he's gone. In fact I'm curtain that side of me is not, it's just waiting for me to snap again." Jack said softly.

"We'll be here for you mate. We'll make sure you don't go into that again. And if you do we'll bring you out." Bunny said. "We're not leaving you because of something in the past."

Those words got Jack to look up. When the others saw his eyes they saw in them fear but also hope. Hope that the words Bunny just said were true and would always be.

The others all gave him smiles showing that they agree with those words and that got Jack to take off his hood and smile. Then meeting continued on.

The older guardians though couldn't get curtain words of Jack's out of there head. _'It was a really bad depression that during that time, worse than usual'; _that made the other guardians worry what was the _'usual depression'_? Bunny looked over at the winter spirit and smiled as he remembered his eyes, _'Well at least we got him to have some hope in us.'_

* * *

**So that was that um so review, comment, suggest, flame, ask questions, etc...**

**Until the next thing. :D**


	5. A Dark Past: Jokul Frosti Part 2

**Ok so here is a new chapter. Um since Jokermask18 wanted to see where this could go, I decide eh why not. **

**There will be one to two more chapters for this arc, but don't worry there will be a spin off arc in this fic later I just need time to plan it out.**

**I don't own ROTG sadly.**

**Anyway onto the thingy.**

* * *

Ever since Jack had told them he had been Jokul Frosti, Tooth had one answer plaguing her mind. How? Jack had told them he had a past life and that he became a spirit-though not how-and if that was true how could he be Jokul? The winter spirit had only been around for 300 years but Jokul had been around for as long as anyone can remember. So when the next meeting came up she just had to ask.

"Jack?" Tooth asked as she flew up to him.

"Yeah?" Jack replied with a grin, "What's up?"

"Jack I was just wondering how on Earth you could Jokul. I mean he's been around much longer then you."

Jack's smile suddenly dropped and he sat down on the couch that was near him. One of his hands were hiding his face while the other held his staff that was on his lap.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry if this upset you! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Tooth hurriedly explained catching the other guardian's attention.

"What is going on over here?" North asked then spotting the distressed teen, "Jack?"

"I was just asking Jack about how he could be Jokul when this happened!" Tooth exclaimed, "I was just curious because we all know Jokul is older the Jack!"

"You know I was wondering that too." Bunny said, "I was actually planning on asking Frostbite but you beat me to it."

"Let me guess you were all wondering that weren't you?" Jack's muffled question came out more of a statement.

"If it bugs you, you do not half to tell us Jack." North said.

"No this was going to happen I just didn't expect it so soon." Jack then removed his hand from his face and said, "Now to answer the questions you were most likely going to ask. Yes I am the Jokul Frosti from long way's back. No I'm not that old because I became Jack Frost 300 years ago. There was a reason why all signs of Jokul disappeared in the year of 1698. The reason I know I'm Jokul is because about 40 years after I became Jack Frost something snapped in me after an accident and I was Jokul for about 100 years until something made me snap out of it. And yes I believe there is something that could easily make me snap again."

All the Guardians could do was stare at their youngest-? -member.

Then Bunny groaned, "That makes no since Frostbite. If you died 300 years ago that means you died in 1712. How could you possibly know what happened in 1698?"

"I have to agree with Bunny, Jack. You are making no sense." North said.

"They're right Jack. I mean I don't even have the memories of Jokul's and I only have your's from when you were mortal." Tooth said with a shake of her head.

Sandy too looked to Jack with confusion all over his face.

This made absolutely no sense. Sandy didn't know where to start. How did Jack know why Jokul disappeared when even he and Bunny, some of the oldest spirits, not know why? And if Jack was Jokul how was he only 300 when he should be like a billion years old? How would he have those memories if he had none when he became a spirit? Yes Jack told them how he had told them how he had no memories, so if Tooth didn't have them how did he get them back? So many more questions ran through the dream giver's head and he could guess the others were questioning this too. The four eldest-?-guardians all shared a look of confusion while the winter spirit just had a blank look.

Suddenly Sandy had an idea. He formed an arrow that pointed at Jack then pointed to the other guardians and a book. Though they were just three things Jack knew what he said.

_"Tell us the story."_

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." Jack said fear now crossing his face.

"Why not Jack?" North asked, "We might understand better!"

"Yeah but-" Jack really didn't want to tell them; all the horrible things he did.

"You're not getting out of this one Snowflake." Bunny said.

Oh yeah Jack knew he wasn't getting out of this but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to tell them.

Tooth noticed his nervousness and said, "Don't worry sweet-tooth. I promise we won't leave you if you tell us. We just want to get to know you better. Can't you trust us?"

Jack bit his lip and looked at everyone, each giving a reassuring smile.

Jack sighed, "Alright but you might want to get comfortable this is goanna be a long one."

Each of the Guardians took a seat; Tooth, North, and Bunny on the couch across from Jack and Sandy sitting next to the boy. They all waited for him to begin his story.

With a deep breath, Jack began.

* * *

**That was short. :( **

**Oh well the next part to this will most likely be very long. But it will most likely be up this weekend.**

**Review, suggest, flame, comment, ect**

**Until the next thing! :D**


	6. A Little Bit of Hope

**Ok so here is a new chapter. Um it's not the next Dark Past one because I'm still working that out so I did this instead since I promised to update this weekend.**

**I also thought of a better title and summary for this. The title will be called "In These Days" and the summary will look more summaryish.  
**

**I sadly don't own ROTG.**

**Anyway onto the thingy!**

* * *

They had just returned to the North Pole from after leaving Burgess. The Guardians were currently having a party celebrating the defeat of Pitch and the joy of a new member. That specific member was sitting on a window ledge in deep thought.

This was just so overwhelming. For three hundred years he was alone, invisible to mortals and ignored by other spirits. Then he is suddenly chosen as a Guardian to help defeat the Boogieman. Now he has believers and is part of a group. Or is he? Jack couldn't help but let his mind wander to Easter. They had abandoned him without giving him a chance to explain. Bunny even almost punched him! They were thinking he had joined Pitch and became their enemy. Jack then thought of Pitch's words in Antarctica-he still had yet to tell the other Guardian of this even-and he thought of how similar Pitch sounded to him. That made him wonder, would he have turned out like Pitch if he was alone for a longer time? Would he be threatening the Children's belief? It was a possibility but a very slim one. He loved children and played with them even if they couldn't see him.

Then Jack thought about after he made Jamie believe, when they ran into the Guardians. They were so happy to see him. Why? Where they just happy that he wasn't with Pitch or … were they actually worried? They seemed just so happy and relieved to see him. That made Jack smile. Maybe they did care.

Jack looked over to the party and smiled, letting hope blossom within him. The hope for a family and no more loneliness. Yeah Jack was going to let himself hope, he was going to trust that the Guardians won't leave him. He was going to put a little of his ever fragile trust and hope in to them.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey Frostbite!"

* * *

Bunny had been enjoying the party but couldn't help but look over at the winter spirit. The boy was obviously in deep thought from the way he stared out to the snow covered wasteland outside. His expressions had changed multiple times until it settled on a smile. Bunny saw him look over at them and that's when he felt it. Hope a very, very small amount and it was so fragile. But it was there and it was coming the winter spirit.

That's when Bunny realized something. He had felt something like this vanish not but a few o=hours ago on Easter. That hope was much smaller but still there. That old hope had been Jack's, and he and the other Guardians had destroyed that. He, the Guardian of Hope, had destroyed this child's hope. And now it was back, and he was going to do everything in his power to help it grow and to never let it die.

"Hey Frostbite!" Bunny called. He saw Jack look up at the nickname, "Stop standing in the corner and get over here!"

Jack laughed, "Whatever you say Kangaroo!" And he flew over.

"I'm not a Kangaroo, mate." Bunny growled, but it wasn't in a threatening way but more playful. And just like that they started up a playful banter. It was almost as if Jack was met to be here, and all the other Guardians noticed to.

Yes they were going to make up those three hundred years, and Bunny was going to make sure that the hope in the boy continued to grow.

* * *

**So that was that please feel free, to review, flame, suggest, comment, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Lights and Stories

**Ok so here is a new chapter. Yeah sorry still working on a Dark Past and this wouldn't leave my mind.**

**So now all you must wait again! *mumbles "I need to finish that so I could start sequel arc to A Dark Past"***

**Anyway here's new thingy**

* * *

_Years between 1712-2012_

_North noticed something wrong with lights on the globe every day. There would be lights going out in different parts of the world almost every day, even where there's barely any civilization. But he waved it off, children stop believing every day so he never paid much mind to it_

_Unbeknownst to him that that was actually one light that traveled the world. I that one light was constantly flickering because their belief in the Guardians may waver but they would always know they are real. They believed in them because they just thought the guardians were too busy to bother with him._

_Unbeknownst to the Guardians this light was the only immortal child, Jack Frost._

* * *

300 years later

North was sitting in the Globe Room taking a break. He had just got Jack to bed, a very difficult task if he might add, and wanted to relax. Suddenly something caught his eye. On the globe a light flickered but still glowed. Now normally this didn't faze him but the light color and were it was located was what caught his attention. It was still gold, but had a lighter hue that made the color more of a white-ish yellow, and it was in the North Pole!?

Now that North thought about it Jack was an immortal child so he should have a light upon the globe. Just as a large smile spread across his face it fell as Jack's light flickered again. Then about ten minutes later it did it again! Worried North got up and silently went to check on Jack. The winter spirit was sleeping peacefully on his bed with dreams of snowball fights dancing around his head.

Confused and still worried he called the others so they could know about this.

Soon Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were all in the globe room with a worried North pacing back and forth.

"All right North why'd you call us?" Bunny asked.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for Jack?" Tooth exclaimed seeing the lack of the winter spirit.

"Jack is the reason I called you here." North said as he faced them.

Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"What? Where is he? Is my Sweet Tooth in trouble?" Tooth worriedly said.

"No Jack is fine he is sleeping in his room." North said.

"Then why are we here mate?" Bunny grumbled.

"Look," Was all North said as he pointed to the light gold light in the North Pole.

"Is that Jack's light?! He believes in us!" Tooth squealed

"Just wait." North said with a sigh. And, just as he said that, the light flickered to off and back on. It was very fast but everyone caught it.

Everyone stared eyes wide at the light. Then after about 10 minutes it did it again.

"Why is it flickering?!" Tooth screamed. North hushed her frantic behavior by reminding her that Jack was still asleep.

"I do not know. That is why I brought you all here." North said with a sigh.

Even though the others didn't know, Bunny had a pretty good guess. He remembered the very fragile hope that he felt at the party after the battle. The hope he felt fade away on Easter. How Jamie was the last light.

"His hope." Bunny finally said gaining all of the other's attention, "He hasn't put a lot of hope and faith in us. I wouldn't expect much, not after what happened on Easter. Jamie was the last light on the globe. Jack's probably didn't return until after he knew we were happy to see him. There could have been two lights but we had destroyed one."

North and Tooth were silent but Sandy kept a question mark on his head. Why would Jack's light have gone out? What does Bunny mean they destroyed a light? What did he miss?!

Sandy, after ringing an elf, demanded they tell him what happened. They all glanced nervously a each other but told Sandy the story.

* * *

After Sandy found out what had happened, he _demanded _they go apologize to Jack and find out his side of the story. Now the Guardians found themselves hesitating outside of Jack's door with Sandy behind them glaring holes into their heads. Soon North found himself knocking and calling, "Jack?"

Jack opened the door, "Yeah North?" Then he caught sight of the others, "Did I miss a meeting or is it something else? Look I'm sorry if I did something to upset you just plea-"

"We're sorry Jack." North said cutting off the boy's rambling.

"What?" Jack said looking confusedly at the group.

"We're sorry about what happened at Easter we didn't mean to push you away. We were just upset and-"

It was Jack's turn to cut North off, "Guys look I forgave you all for that already."

"What?" the others all asked, shock clearly on each one's face.

"Yeah I forgave you when you fought with me in battle, a little before that even."

_"Would you mind telling us your story then?" _Sandy signed.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Jack asked and they all shook their heads. So Jack let them enter his room and they all got comfortable.

He told the story from when he took Sophie home to when he flew away at the Easter Festival. By the time he was done the other's felt extremely guilty.

"We're sorry Jack," North, Bunny, and Tooth all said after words and Jack told them it was fine.

_"What about after you left?"_ Sandy asked.

Jack frowned, "Well I did some…er…..thinking and after that I ran to a cliff about to throw my teeth away." Tooth gasped, "But I couldn't. Then Pitch appeared and we exchanged a few words, fought a little, but then we just talked. He offered me to join him," the others grew mad as Bunny growled, "and it was tempting to say yes and I almost did." The others gasped, "But I declined. I didn't want to be feared. So he took out Baby Tooth and said if I gave him my staff he'd let her go. So I gave him my staff." They gasped again, "He backed out of the deal and Baby Tooth stabbed him with her beak but she was thrown into a ravine. When I turned around I saw Pitch break my staff and he then threw me in the same ravine. I was about to give up but then I saw my memories, fixed my staff, and went to free the baby teeth.

When I saw Jamie's light I instantly went to him. I got him to believe like this." Jack drew on the window the same pictures and made the Bunny come to life, "And that made him see me! I then got him to believe in all of you and I think I forgave you sometime after you crashed and we talked."

Everyone was staring at the winter spirit in front of them. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Do you think you could show us how you fixed your staff?" Tooth asked, she was a little upset that he didn't go into his memories or what made him realize he was a guardian.

"If I could I would but it's really painful. I mean when Pitch broke it I was surprise I could withstand the pain. It felt like all my power stormed within me at once, and like I was stabbed and broke my back at the same time. It felt like there was an emptiness as well." Jack explained as best as he could.

"Sorry I asked!" Tooth said quickly.

"It's fine."

_"So your staff's not where you get your power?_" Sandy asked.

"Yup my power comes from all this." Jack said gesturing to himself. Then he pointed to his staff, "This is just a conduct but even if it's just that I shall never part with it, especially if it would bring pain."

The other Guardians nodded and told him they would always be there. He just nodded with a smile and told them he had to leave.

Once he was gone the Guardians raced to the globe room. They watch his light. It flickered, but then it took a half an hour to flicker again. He was beginning to trust them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkness of his lair, Pitch was watching the lights. Then he came across Jack's and smiled. He knew Jack was a child he just didn't expect him to be a believer. Then he saw it flicker and it made him laugh. Who knew what joy a flickering light could bring him.

* * *

**Ok so I didn't describe the Pitch's lair because I just didn't want to. Pitch is at the end because I just had to get him in there.**

**Ask questions, suggest, review, comment, flame, etc**

**Until next time! :D**


	8. A Dark Past: Jokul Frosti Part 3

**Ok so here is a new chapter. ****There will be one more A Dark Past after this then the sequel arc for it will come.**

**So here you are this took a lot of thinking and took a while to write. Oh and someone asked for the last chapter why is Jack always staying at North's. Well my reasons are, North has the room, he cares for Jack, it's cold, and many more reasons and if any one wants to voice them feel free to.**

_**Italics=past**_

**This=present**

**Anyway onto A Dark Past Part 3**

* * *

Jack took a deep breath and began, starting at the part when Jokul disappeared.

_Jokul flew through the air as he headed back to his palace. He just caused a major snowstorm and so far he has been at peace. As he landed in his throne room his refection showed off the ice._

_Jokul had the aperance of a 20-year-old. He could change his age but he prefured that. His skin was pale with an icy texture and ice blue hue, making it look like his skin was literally ice. His eyes were completely white and it looked as though a storm constantly swirled in his eyes. His hair was a blue-gray with white tips and, although he didn't know this at the time, the stile was just like Jack Frost's. When he smiled you could see his icicle like teeth, the way they were sharp and at different outfit was a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with ice on the edges. He had black pants that were ripped at the bottom. He had a dark blue, almost black, cape that had a hood. He wore no shoes. In Jokul's hand he held a scythe, it looked like a frozen version of death's, and had an icy point on the bottom. _

_Jokul sat upon his thrown waiting. He was waiting for one of the other spirits. Usually they would stay away after they learn of the others that had angered him, but with this particular storm he gain the attention of a group of curtain spirits, that he was oh so desperate to meet. He might not meet them directly at first but they were bound to come. This group was called the Guardians of Childhood._

"Wait a minute I think I remember this fight." North muttered.

"But we didn't win." Tooth said.

Jack gave them a glare, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, please continue." North apologized.

_He's seen the Guardians but never met them. But after hear all the threats the other spirits make about sending the Guardians after him, of course they never had the guts to after he was done with them, he just had to meet them personally. He was never afraid of the threats, but if they were threatening **him **with those threats well they had to be some pretty serious people. After learning that they protect all children from any evil spirit that would harm them, what better way to summon them then by creating a deadly, his storms are always deadly, snowstorm in a village full of children. He knows there will be death but in truth he did not care_

_If he had called them here any other way they would have declined. After all he was Jokul Frosti, Spirit Hunter, King of Winter, Bringer of Cold and Death._

_Jokul suddenly heard the doors of his palace be thrown open and he saw four figures approach. He knew who each one was after learning their names. There was Toothiana-the Tooth Fairy, Nicholas St. North-Santa Claus, Sandman Mansnoozie-the Sandman, and E. Aster Bunnymund-the Easter Bunny._

_"Now what brings all of you here to my domain?" Jokul asked with a grin, causing Tooth to cringe. In his voice you could hear the crackling of ice_

_"Jokul why did you send such a storm upon the village? And when there where so many people outside gaining supplies? Surly you must know people will die?" North said trying to reason with him, "Do you think you could eliminate it or calm it down?"_

_Jokul laughed, it sent chills down the Guardians' spines. This was too funny. Did they not know of his work? "I'm afraid I can't, more like won't, do that."_

_"But surely you care for the people." Tooth said._

_"So you've heard my name but not my work?" Jokul laughed again, "All storms I create I never stop! No matter how terrible! I couldn't care less for the people, and of all these years you'll think I'd do it this one time?! HA! People always die in my storms and I'm not stopping just because you say so!"_

_"Why you bloody-" Bunny was about to pounce when Sandy stopped him and shook his head._

_"It seems like one of you are well educated." Jokul hummed. Then he turned to Bunny, "Don't you know who I am? Besides Jokul Frosti? Surely the other spirits told you? Do the words 'spirit' and 'hunter' ring any bells?" _

_"Spirit? Hunter? Are you talking about the Spirit Hunter? I've had spirits complain about it but…" North said but then it dawned on him, "Are you saying you are the Spirit Hunter?"_

_"And here I thought only one of you had a brain." Jokul said with a shake of his head, "But yes. Yes I am."_

_"Look we're getting off topic." Tooth said. Then she turned to Jokul, "Could you please stop this storm?"_

_"If you want it to stop fine." Jokul said, "But you have to fight me. If I win you leave and I get my play time with you. If you win I'll stop the storm and I won't even play with you. Deal?"_

_The Guardians didn't hesitate. They ran towards the Winter King, weapons drawn. As they fought, Jokul was surprised they could actually hit him. When he finally had enough, ice rose up from the ground and trapped them, only their heads were free._

_"Frosti! Let us out!" Bunny howled in rage._

_Jokul chuckled, "Oh but I don't play fair, Bunny. Anyway it looks like I win. I'll be seeing you all very soon."_

_With that the floor opened up beneath the frozen guardians, and closing behind them. Jokul smiled and decided he would torture, or 'play', in this order. Sandy first, then Tooth, then North and Finally Bunny._

"Ugh please don't remind us of that month." Bunny groaned. You see the month went like this; the first week was spent with torturing Sandy, the next Tooth, then North, and then Bunny. That was what Jokul liked to do. The first day of your week, would be spent seeing ice and frost. The second you would hear him. The third you would see him. The fourth the ice would start to reach for you. The fifth you would start to be attacked. The sixth the attacks are worse. And on your final day you would have to take a long break before you were back on your feet.

"Yes please Jack? We do not wish to relive those moments." North said with Sandy and Tooth nodding in agreement.

"Alright I will, but just because those weren't your strongest moments and I remember all of your reactions. Not pretty." Jack said. Just remembering what he did to his new…family?...was enough to make your blood run cold. Continuing on;

_After the month had passed, Jokul was more than pleased with himself. He just 'played' with the Guardians! The legendary heroes! And at the end they looked no better than the villains they fight and defeat! Are those really the big, strong warriors chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect children?! HA! It had to be a joke! He was able to 'play' with them like any other spirit! The spirits that are 'lower' then them! It was just too funny!_

_As he was flying home, Jokul was suddenly knocked out of the sky, crashing in the woods below._

_"What the-" He stopped when he saw the person approaching him. It wasn't the 'Summer Spirit' but a helper. The Summer Spirit was a seasonal spirit that had helpers most likely for desert places. There weren't many, only five, but this was a strong one._

_"What are you doing here in the middle of winter?" Jokul asked coldly like ice could spread from his voice._

_"I came to set you in line." The sprite snapped._

_"And why is that? I've done nothing wrong." Jokul said._

_"You summoned the Guardians by putting the children in danger. Then you torture the Guardians. And the month before that you torture other summer sprites." The sprite replied._

_"And you care because?" _

_"Because Spring was worried about the Easter Bunny that's why. So our master told us to teach you a lesson."_

_"Us?" Just as Jokul asked that the other four helpers appear._

_"It's time to teach you a lesson. Maybe even be rid of you for good." The first sprite said. And with that they attacked._

_The battle was long and by the time the sun was setting it was just Jokul and the first sprite, the others frozen and dead._

_"Your cold and heartless, you monster!" The sprite yelled lunging forward, a flaming sword clutched in its hand._

_"Aw, thank you for the complement." Jokul said as he moved out of the way of the sword and swung his scythe, just missing the sprite._

_Their weapons clashed, steam rising from where they touched, the two growling at each other._

_"I've had enough of you." Jokul growled, white eyes full of a raging storm. And just like that a storm did start. Ice grew over the sprite. Though the sprite swung its sword one more time before freezing over and Jokul breaking it with his scythe._

_When Jokul should have felt great joy, all he felt was unbearable pain. Heat spread from his stomach where the fire sword stabbed through. He looked up at the moon and grinned._

_"There's no more fun, it hurts to much, so why don't you take my soul and give the life to someone else." When he saw the moon rays come upon him he smiled, "Hey wind I'll be going now. But I'll see you soon."_

_And with that he was gone. On that night of December 29, 1698, a boy was born the same time Jokul died. The boy's name was Jackson Overland._

"Ok so that was what happened to Jokul but what made you turn into him again?" North asked.

Jack smiled;

_It was 256 years after Jack had risen out of the lake. It was the end of winter and spring was beginning, but Jack was still in Burgess. He would usually be gone by now but since no spirits had shooed him away yet he was going to stay as long as he could. Suddenly there was a noise to his left and as he looked there was Groundhog._

_"Hey what are you still doing here?! I told you spring is coming early!" Groundhog snapped_

_"He's right." Alvern, the spring spirit, agreed, "You should leave before we have to force your useless butt out of here."_

_"But what if I don't want to?" Jack asked cheekily. Suddenly a vine wrapped around his foot and pulled him from his tree, causing him to hit the ground hard._

_"Like he said," Groundhog said, "We'll make you."_

_"No." Jack replied. This happened every year, even after the extra weeks of winter, and Jack always lost. Right now he didn't want to do this though. Jack just wanted to relax for a bit because this year had been worst then others. He didn't know why but he was picked on a lot. So far only his 'thinking' had gotten his through the year._

_"So be it." Alvern growled, green eyes narrowed. He used the vine to bring the winter spirit up close then he punched him with his lightly tanned fist. Groundhog and Alvern continued to beat the poor spirit up until they said some words that changed the sides._

_"Worthless spirit."_

_"All you do is bring cold and death."_

_"You're cold and heartless."_

_"A mistake."_

**_"A monster"_**

_Then something snapped. Images flashed before his eyes and he suddenly remembered. He use to be Jokul Frosti, the Spirit Hunter._

_There was a cold laugh of cracking ice, and the older spirits backed away as Jack changed into Jokul. The only differences with Jokul this time was the fact he had a body of a 14-year-old and that the sweater was now a dark, almost black, blue. His staff, which was over by the tree, was blown over to him by the wind. The staff was then covered in ice with a point at the end. Within the hook there were small but sharp icicles that would harm anyone if it was hooked around them. There was a short blade of a scythe that stuck out on the outer end of the half circle._

_Jack, no, Jokul looked up with white eyes of a raging blizzard. "You know I forgot how cruel you all are to winter. Perhaps you need to learn your lesson."_

_With that he spent the next two weeks 'playing' with them._

_When that was done, Jokul changed back to Jack as all his urge to punish them gone. Jack then swore he would try not to change again as, even though it was fun, he did not want to spend his life scaring children with terrible storms. He did not wish to feed on fear. And then through all his frustration, Jack created a blizzard._

"And that's that." Jack said.

"I do not recall that." North said.

"No you probably didn't know about the Jokul Frosti thing but you all know the blizzard." Jack said with a sad grin.

"We do?" Tooth asked.

"Really you haven't guessed by now? There were clues as in almost spring and blizzard. It was 256 years after 1712." Jack stated with confusion on his face.

"Just tell us already, Frostbite!"

"That blizzard was the blizzard of '68"

* * *

**THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER AT 2250 WORDS! AND THAT'S NOT COUNTING THESE AUTHORS NOTES!**

**Did you like the end of this, again there is one more part.**

**Please feel free to review, comment, flame, suggest, etc**

**Until next time! :D**


	9. A Dark Past: Jokul Frosti Part 4

**Ok so here is a new chapter. This is the last part to the Dark Past one, but there will be a sequel arc don't worry.****  
**

**Pay attention how they all say thinking in this chapter it is important and if you can't figure it out you will in two chapters.**

**I don't own ROTG sadly. I thank all who review, follow, and favorite.**

**Anyway onto the last part thingy!**

* * *

_ "That blizzard was the blizzard of '68"_

The other Guardians just stared at their youngest member. The blizzard that Bunny always complained about, the one that created his old hatred for Jack, the blizzard everyone thought Jack made just to mess with the Easter Bunny, was created because he was pushing back his evil side.

Bunny felt guilt bloom in his chest. He had said so many things to Jack that he just wished he could take back. He was the first to break the silence, "Look Jack I'm-"

Jack interrupted him, "Don't worry Kangaroo, yours words didn't hurt that much." Somehow Bunny didn't believe that, "Besides your words helped me become motivated to not be Jokul again. Your words, other's words, my 'thinking'. I've had lots of motivation. Besides if I became Jokul I have a feeling that it would be worse than a blizzard." He gave them a grin but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh Sweet-Tooth, don't worry we won't let you change into Jokul." Tooth said. Jack just laughed.

"Jack have you almost turned into Jokul any other time?" North asked. Again Jack just laughed as a response. "Jack." North said again in a very serious tone.

Jack's smile dropped and he sighed, "Yeah but I was always able to come back. Like I said before, that was the worst, but that might be because that was the first time those familiar words clicked."

"Jack how long had other spirits attacked you?" North asked.

"Um…my entire life as a spirit but they haven't bothered me in a while now." Jack answered. They suddenly heard ringing and looked over to see Sandy.

"Yes Sandy?" Tooth asked.

Sandy formed symbols above his head that meant, _"What is your thinking Jack? What is it you do?"_

"You know I was wondering that to, mate." Bunny said

"Yes please tell us what you did for thinking when going gets rough." North said

"I…er…um" Jack hesitated.

"Please tell us Jack." Tooth begged. Jack sighed.

"I…um…go to a secluded area and 'think' until I feel numb and the world around me is faded. T-That's it really."

Bunny looked skeptical, "That's it? Then tell us Frostbite, how do you get numb?"

"I…um…I just g-get lost in what I'm doing to 'think'." Jack answered, looking for an escape. He couldn't tell them, he couldn't tell anyone.

"And what is it you do, mate?" Bunny asked, narrowing his eyes.

North, noticing Jack's fearful eyes dart around, steps in. "Bunny, I think you should leave Jack alone for now."

"What? Why?"

"We already learned much about Jack today." North said with a grin. Then he lowered his voice so only bunny could hear, "Besides it does not look like Jack wants to explain that just yet. I do not want to scare him off, do you not want boy's trust?"

Bunny looked over at Jack and sighed, "Fine."

Jack took a deep calming breath and put back on a smile. North gave a quick glance at Sandy and Tooth but they seemed to understand the message-'don't push it.'

With that they let their meeting continue the way it was supposed to, but the other Guardians couldn't help but look at their youngest and wonder _'What is his thinking?'_

* * *

***glares* I do not like how short this chapter/part/thingy was even if it had to be done.**

***smiles again* Anywho I hope you will all look forward to the sequel arc in (put # here) chapters/thingys next is a oneshot that is humorous because after it you figure out what the 'thinking' is. Oh and did you notice how they all said thinking?**

**So please feel free to review, comment, flame, suggest, ask questions if confused, etc.**

**Until the next thingy! :D**

**P.S. Pecanoo! (it's fun to say in my opinion) **


	10. Milk, Malk, Mulk

**Ok so here is a new chapter. It is humorous and based off of a youtube video called "Malk". You can find the link in my profile.**

**So this is just a hint for the next chapter. The next Chapter will reveal the 'thinking' and if you haven't figured it out yet here are clues: thoughts, scars, secluded, numb, blood, pain, and knife. That's it!**

**I don't own ROTG. And by the way you people are AWESOME! COOKIES FOR ALL! *Throws cookies***

**Please enjoy this before the drama begins again! Anyway onto the thingy!**

* * *

All the Guardians were currently at the North Pole because North had decided they should spend more time together. North, Jack, and Bunny sat in North's kitchen. North soon got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" He asked

Jack smiled, "Uh sure. Could you get me a glass of malk?"

North chuckled, "Haha. I don't have any malk but I can get you some milk." Bunny and Jack looked at each other with confused expressions then back at North as he looked at them.

"That's what he just said, mate." Bunny said.

"Yeah I just want some malk." Jack said with a shrug.

"No, my boy, you say it wrong. You're saying malk like it is disease." North said with another chuckle.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit, "How do you say it?"

"I say it like it should be said. Milk, M-I-L-K." North explained

"Right like 2%." Bunny said.

"Yeah like whole-malk." Jack said.

"No Jack, say milkshake." North said turning to the winter spirit.

"Milkshake." Jack said simply.

"Ok now say milk." North said

"Malk." Jack stated

North waved his arms towards Jack and turned to Bunny, "Are you hearing this?!"

"Yeah. Frostbite wants a glass of mulk." Bunny said.

"MULK?!" North shouted.

"Give him the mulk, North!" Bunny shouted.

Tooth stuck her head in the kitchen, "Boys inside voices please."

"Sorry Tooth." Both North and Bunny mumbled. Jack silently laughed at them.

When Tooth left Jack yelled at North, "North! Pour me a glass of malk!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" North asked.

"Just give him the bloody mulk!" Bunny shouted back.

"You two aren't even saying the same thing!" North responded.

"We're all saying malk North!" Jack shouted back.

"No you're saying malk, but Bunny's saying-" North was cut off by Bunny shouting mulk and then Jack started shouting malk.

Jack's voice soon drowned out Bunny's as he held a really long, "MAAAAALLLLLLLLKKKKK!"

North cut them off by pulling out his swords, pointing them at the two, and shouting, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Then North put the swords at his throat. Even though they can't die like that, it would still hurt so Bunny then took out his boomerangs, pointing them at North, saying, "You better put those down North!" while Jack pointed his staff at North and said, "Don't do it North!".

North look at them, "You two are going to attack me if I harm myself?! That makes no sense!"

Jack and Bunny looked at each other, then Bunny positioned his boomerangs at himself and Jack got ready to break his staff.

Then they all started shouting at each other.

"You better put you're swords down mate."

"Just stop!"

"Put you're weapons away!"

"North put it down now!"

"I'm going harm myself over this!"

"You're like a father to me! You're hands are like a father to me!"

Then, just as they started screaming, they dropped to the floor with a thud, golden sand dancing above their heads.

"Thanks Sandy." Tooth sighed. Sandy gave her a smile and the two left the sleeping Guardians.

When they awoke they were confused as to what happened, so they asked Tooth and Sandy.

Tooth said one word in three different ways to sum it up. "Milk, Malk, Mulk."

They all then grew embarrassed, causing Bunny to leave to the Warren, Jack to leave out a window to somewhere, and North to walk, passed amused Yetis, to his office. And Tooth and Sandy just sat in the globe room with amused gins on their faces.

* * *

**So that's that. Um again link to what this is off of in my profile-of course you might have seen it already.**

**Have you figured out the 'thinking'?**

**Feel free to review, comment, flame, suggest, etc.**

**Until the next thing! :D**

**Pecanoo! (I've been enjoying it to much)**


	11. Scars: The Truth of 'Thinking'

**Ok so here is a new chapter. We get to learn about the 'thinking' yay!**

**To be true this was one of the hardest chapter things to write for me. Oh well I got it done. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you you wonderful people for reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Anyway onto the thingy!**

* * *

The Guardians were all gathered at the North Pole for their monthly meeting. That is all the Guardians except Jack. North had sent out the Northern lights almost an hour ago and Jack was still not here. The four Guardians were all feeling the same emotions if some not a little stronger than others. They felt worry; was their young Guardians hurt or in trouble? But they also felt irritation; Was Jack just wasting their time for a snowball fight? Just as North was about to suggest looking for the winter spirit, the cold wind swept in through the window, it was left open for Jack, and in flew the said spirit.

Jack flew in silently with soft, barely audible hey. There was something in his voice that sounded pained. But that wasn't all. The boy had his hood drawn up, face shadowed. One hand was hidden in his hoody pocket, while the other was gripped his staff tightly. In fact it almost looked as though he was using his staff to support his weight. The arm with the hand in the hoody pocket was being pressed close to his side as if he had to put pressure on something and/or to conceal something.

"Jack! Where have you been?" North asked.

"Sorry something…..came up." Jack answered softly again with something of pain in his voice. He went to go sit next to Bunny, but as he moved, he had picked up his staff and it looked like he was going to collapse any second. Jack made it to the seat and gasped as he sat down, then began to take deep and shaky breaths.

"Are you alright Sweet-Tooth?" Tooth asked

"I'm fine….let's just start the…meeting. I've kept you waiting long enough, right Bunny?" Jack said turning his hidden face slightly towards the Easter spirit. Bunny couldn't understand why, but there was a smell coming off of the boy, it was the smell of…no it can't be, right?

North took one more glace at Jack, then began the meeting. Everything seemed fine but they did notice a change in Jack. When Sandy told about his job through a game of charades, Jack didn't participate. In fact he only really spoke when it was his turn, and even then it was short and vague. But they finally brought up his odd behavior when everyone, except for Jack, laughed at a joke North had made.

"Alright Frostbite what's going on?" Bunny asked as he leaned forward trying to see his face under the hood.

"Nothing." Jack mumbled.

"Jack can you please pull your hood down?" North asked.

"I'd rather not." Jack replied.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"Because I don't want to." Jack snapped.

"Why not Sweet-Tooth? Don't you trust us? Why can't you tell us what's wrong?" Tooth asked.

Jack faltered, "N-No I just feel more comfortable with it on right now." He shifted nervously but ended up hissing in pain.

"Jack!" North and Tooth cried.

"That's it Frostbite." Bunny growled and reached for the hood.

"NO!" Jack screamed trying to get away, but he wasn't fast enough. Bunny grabbed the hood and pulled it down, the others gasping in shock at the sight.

Jack's white hair was stained red from a head injury. He had a split lip, a black eye, and cuts covered his face. There were burn marks on his neck in the form of had prints, like he was choked. Jack flung himself from the seat and fell to the ground, biting his lip to hold back a cry of pain. Now they could see more. His left hand, which had been in the pocket, looked mangled and the side that had been blocked was a crimson color, almost covering his entire side in the color.

All the Guardians could do was stare. Then North broke the silence, "Jack what happened?"

"It's nothing." Jack said backing away from North as he stepped closer, "Look I'm fine. I don't need your help. I'm just going to go and get out of your hair. Besides I can heal up just fine. In fact I would be already but I didn't want to miss a meeting." Jack had on a forced, pain filled smile.

Jack then began struggling to stand up, but succeeded and once again used his staff to support his weight. Jack began to slowly walk to the window, but Sandy saw what he was trying to do and used a whip to take the spirit's staff so he didn't fly off.

As his staff was ripped from his grip, Jack lost his balance on his weak knees and began to fall towards the ground. He would've hit it if North had not caught him. The older Guardian then picked to boy up into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. Jack began to struggle but it was very weak.

"North put me down. I'm fine. North!" North looked down at the spirit and shook his head.

"You are not fine Jack. You are injured and need help." And then North headed towards the medical bay, the other Guardians following behind. Jack continued to struggle and whine, though it grew weaker by the second. Soon it just stopped. All the Guardians looked to Jack who was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, his icy eyes dull and eye-lids flickering.

"Hey Frostbite! You have to stay awake for us!" Bunny shouted, hoping to keep the boy awake. There was an obvious wound on his head from the way his hair was colored. Bunny was worried he had a concussion. Though the shouting proved futile and Jack's eyes slid shut, his head rolling onto North's shoulder.

"Come we must hurry." North said as he walked fast to the medical bay but was careful not to jostle the unconscious spirit in his arms.

They reached the medical bay and North put Jack on one of the beds. Bunny and Tooth were trying to wake up Jack, which still proved futile, while North and Sandy looked over the boy. The crimson spot on Jack's side had grew, but thankfully not by much.

Sandy shooed Bunny and Tooth away from Jack's head as North slipped off the hoody. What they saw made them gasp.

Jack's torso was covered in scars. Any type you could find on there. But what had drawn their attention what his arms. There was scars on his wrists that traveled up his arms. Where the ones on the torso looked randomly placed and caused by random things, these looked like they were self-inflicted. Sandy was the first to snap out of the shock. His moving to inspect the boy's wounded side snapped the others out of their shock. They set to work in helping their youngest member, but they were not going to leave the subject of the scars untouched.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, he was met with a blinding light. He moaned and shifted a little. When he moved he felt pain and he quickly pit his lip. He opened his eyes again this time without any blinding pain, and looked down at his torso. His bare stomach was wrapped as well as his chest. He sighed as he remembered what happened and figured the others must have taken care of him, even if he didn't approve.

Jack was about to relax when he realized something. His _bare_ chest!? They took off his hoody?! He shot up and looked around the room. It was empty of other beings but his staff as in the far corner. He shook his head rapidly. No, they weren't supposed to see his scars! And there was no way he could pass them off as new scars.

Jack was suddenly aware of a searing pain in his side and chest. He couldn't help the small cry that came from the pain. No sooner as he laid down again did the door swing open, and Jack quickly covered himself with the covers of the bed

"JACK!" North boomed, "How are you feeling?"

"Um…ok I guess." Jack mumbled.

"Are you in any pain Sweet-Tooth?" Tooth asked flying up to Jack.

"I'm fine Tooth." Jack said, "Er…what happened?"

"Well after you passed out Frostbite, we fixed you up. A nice gash in your side that needed stitches, a cracked rib, a few burn marks like the ones on your neck, and a scratch to your head. That's not counting all the other small scratches." Bunny explained

_"What happened?" _Sandy signed.

"Not much just got in a fight with a few summer and spring sprites." Jack said looking down at the bed

"Oh right I forgot to mention something we found, Frostbite." Bunny said. He was going straight to the point, "We found that you're covered in scars."

Jack tensed. He did NOT want to talk about this. Jack responded with a nervous laugh, "Is that so?"

"Yeah mate, so where'd you get all those scars?" Bunny pushed on.

"I-I have no idea." Jack said, keeping his head down.

"Come on Frostbite. We all know that's not true." Bunny was not letting Jack out of this. The winter spirit did not respond.

"Jack please tell us where they came from. We just want to help." Tooth begged. Sandy, North, and Bunny all nodded in agreement.

"Well most are from fights, wars, etc." Jack explained.

"And the others?" Bunny asked. Jack didn't answer.

"Jack please tell us." North said to the boy.

Jack shook his head, "I don't need to."

"Why is that Sweet-Tooth?" Tooth asked gently. Jack looked around the room, his eyes landing on Sandy whose eyes were wide in realization. Jack gave a sad smile and a hollow laugh, "Because Sandy's already figure it out."

The others turned to Sandy silently asking for an explanation. Sandy formed one simple above his head that everyone understood.

_"thinking,"_

They all turned back to Jack who had a sad smile on his face as he looked down.

"Jack does that mean-" North said.

"For 300 years! Oh Sweet-Tooth!" Tooth said interrupting North.

"It's not like I did it all the time." Jack said with a shrug, "I just did it when I wanted to be numb or if I was too close to becoming Jokul again I would distract myself."

"Jack when was the last time you did this?" Bunny asked.

_"Was it recently?"_ Sandy asked. Jack bit his lip and shook his head.

"Please tell us Sweet-Tooth." Tooth said.

Jack looked at them, "You promise you won't blame yourselves."

"We make no promises, mate." Bunny said.

Jack sighed, but nodded in understanding. He probably wouldn't be any better. Jack looked at Sandy, "Do you promise to keep your temper."

Sandy crossed his heart.

Jack sighed, there wasn't a smile on his face anymore. "I last 'thought' on…Easter." He mumbled the last part so low that even Bunny couldn't hear it.

"Sorry Frostbite but can you say that a bit louder." Bunny said.

"I said it happened on Easter after you sent me away!" Jack said as he squeezed his eyes closed and clutched the sheets.

The others gasped and Sandy had to restrain himself from lashing out at the other three.

"Jack we're-" Jack cut Tooth off.

"Don't Tooth. That was in the past and I've forgiven you all already. Besides I haven't done it since so it's fine." Jack said as if everything was perfectly fine.

The older Guardians already knew that Jack had forgiven them, but discovering they had caused their youngest member to harm himself. The guilt just kept growing. They were going to try so hard to make it up to him.

"That is good. And Jack you can always come to us for help. We'll always be there for you." North said.

Jack nodded but then yawned and laid back down. Ready to go back to sleep. Sandy smiled and sprinkled dream sand on the boy. They all watched as the dream formed to into them as a family.

Sandy then turned to the others and glared. Yeah he promised Jack he wouldn't lose his temper. But he meant when Jack was aware of it. He rapped a whip around each of the three and pulled them out of the room and far from it.

The next morning the others visited Jack. Bunny, Tooth, and North all sporting bruises while Sandy just grinned. Jack laughed at them all and the others felt relief. After Jack ate the food he was brought, he wanted to get up and move around. It was obvious the wound on his side still bothered him so to keep him from moving Sandy put him to sleep. The others smiled and went to the globe room. Before Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny left the four of them looked at the globe.

The only light in the North Pole grew brighter and flickered less.

* * *

**So that was that. Still so far my hardest one to write.**

**So feel free to review, comment, suggest, flame, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	12. Christmas Equals Family

**Ok so here is a new chapter. It's a Christmas one! On Easter you'll get an Easter one!**

**And yes as I say at the end, feel free to suggest which also includes requesting.  
**

**Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

A week before Christmas is when it happened. Jack disappeared. At first North thought nothing of it because he was very busy. Then it was three days before Christmas Eve and there had still been no sign of the winter child. Of course he must have been doing his job. Snow fell steadily in places it was supposed to snow in so that places that could have a white Christmas, have one.

North had asked the other Guardians when they last spoke to Jack and when they last saw him. They all came to the same conclusion; a week before the last. So the boy had vanished the same time for North as he did for the others, except for Sandy. The Guardian of Dreams said he had seen Jack at the end of last week, but the winter spirit had only waved at him and then flown away. He didn't even play with the sand.

"He's probably just very busy with it being winter and all." Tooth said.

"Yes you are probably right Tooth." North responded

"Oh come on mate, if Frostbites in trouble he can take care of himself." Bunny said but he was worried about Jack as well. They all were. Soon the others left and North went back to work.

Then Christmas Eve arrived. The other Guardians came to wish North luck, all of them except Jack. The other three watched as North climbed into the sleigh and said.

"I will see you all soon. Bunny while I'm gone do you think you can search for Jack?" North asked, looking toward the Spirit.

Bunny sighed, "Sure thing North."

North gave a smile and headed off. Tooth said she'd stay here incase Jack showed up and Sandy had to go put children to sleep so they don't bother North. But he'd keep an eye out for the winter spirit. Bunny nodded and then opened a hole up to the first place he thought Jack would be; his lake in Burgess.

When Bunny reached the lake he instantly caught Jack's sent and followed it till he came to a tree not far from the lake. When he looked up he saw Jack! The boy was lying limply on a tree branch that would hide his body from anything in the sky and facing away. At first Bunny thought Jack was asleep, but as he walked forward he heard Jack say, "Why are you here?"

"I came to find you." Bunny stated simply.

"Why?" Jack muttered quietly still not looking at the other Guardian.

"Frostbite, you've been missing for almost two weeks and you didn't show up to wish North good luck. I think those are reasons to look for you." Bunny said, "By the way where did you disappear to?"

This time Jack looked at him, "Oh you know staying out of the way and stuff. I didn't want to mess up anything for North, and we all know I would have, so I just sorta left."

"What about the rest of us?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stayed out of your way to." Jack said as he sat up with a shrug, "Besides I was busy."

"Frostbite I think North trust you enough to be at the Pole while he's preparing for Christmas." Bunny said but Jack gave him a skeptical look. Bunny did not want to start up this conversation without North so he changed the topic, "Ok so why weren't you there to wish North luck and wait for him to get back so we can start the party like the rest of us?"

Jack shrugged again, "Busy."

"Busy with what? Making snow days?" Bunny said with a smirk.

Jack glared, "No Kangaroo it was something else."

"Well what was it?" Bunny pressed.

Jack bit his lip. Bunny continued pressing, "Well?"

"You weren't supposed to see until you guys started the party. I haven't even had the time to sneak them in." Jack mumbled but Bunny heard him.

"Wait are you saying you won't be at the party?" Bunny asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well yeah you guys have your traditions and I have mine." Jack said looking away.

"You mean spending Christmas by yourself and most likely wallowing in sadness." Jack didn't respond, "Look Frostbite, I don't think you understand this but you're a Guardian now. That means you're part of our little messed up family. And whether you like it or not you're going to that party."

"Aw you do care!" Jack said with a grin, but it was a genuine one.

"Rack off you bloody show pony." Bunny complained but even he wore a smile. "Now go get whatever you were trying to sneak in and let's head back to the Pole."

Jack nodded and flew back towards his lake after picking up his staff that was on the branch above him. When Jack came back he was carrying four blocks of ice that you could balance perfectly in both your hands. Bunny looked at them in confusion for a moment then opened a hole to the Pole.

When they entered Jack went over to the Christmas tree, already finding 16 wrapped presents under the tree, and placed his there. Just as he turned around, Jack was tackled by a blur of color.

"Oh Jack sweetie are you alright? Why weren't you here earlier?" Tooth asked.

"I was…er…busy." Jack said.

"Well don't ever do that again!" Tooth said before letting go of him and returning to her seat on the couch.

"I make no promises." Jack muttered as he and Bunny joined Tooth in waiting. Soon Sandy flew in and, like Tooth, scolded Jack and sat down.

Hours later they heard North's sleigh and his footsteps coming in their direction. Once he opened the door he shouted, "SUCCESS!"

All the Guardians cheered for him and it was at that point he noticed Jack.

"Jack it is so good you could make it!" North exclaimed.

"Glad to be here!" Jack said back happily. Soon they had a fest, though Jack didn't eat much, and then they moved on to presents.

They each loved their presents but Jack would have to say he loved his the most. Tooth had given him his baby teeth, even though he gave them back telling her they were safer with her. North had given him more hoodies to wear. From Bunny he had gotten paints, Bunny caught him drawing even if he didn't see what the spirit was drawing. From Sandy he had gotten a bag full of dream sand.

Now the only presents under the tree were Jack's. He walked over, picked up one and studied it for a moment. Then he handed it to Tooth.

"Oh Jack it's uh-" Tooth began but was interrupted by the winter spirit.

"You push the circle on the top." Jack said simply. Tooth did as told and as soon as she pushed the circle the ice melted leaving behind an ice sculpture. It was a tooth canister with little Baby Teeth flying around it each holding a tooth. The details were so amazing and exact Tooth didn't know what to say. The curves were perfect and the ice was smooth.

"Jack." Was all Tooth could say. It was just so beautiful and realistic it took her breath away.

"It's made of permanent ice so you don't have to worry about it melting. They all are." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. He then picked up the next one, examined it, and gave it to North.

The Guardian of Wonder instantly pushed the circle and watched the ice melt away. His was a yeti with two elves at his feet and one on its shoulder. There was a toy train circling around them on the platform and toys flying around them. Again the details were so realistic and amazing.

"I should hire you in work shop." North said with a chuckle as he inspected the sculpture. Jack resisted the urge to pull his hood up as he blushed, frost covering his cheeks. Jack grabbed the next one, examined it, and gave it to Sandy.

Sandy pressed the circle and the ice once again melted. His stature was of dream sand exploding upward with a dolphin, a manta ray, butterflies, a dinosaur, and a unicorn coming out of it. Sand streams swirled around it. And again the texture was so real it looked like frozen sand.

Sandy stared at it with a hug smile on his face, symbols flashing to fast over his head to read. Jack picked up the last one and handed it to Bunny.

The ice melted away once again. The statue was of a blooming flower with an egg on it. The egg had designs on it of different things that represent spring and hope. Of course there was a picture a kangaroo too. A river swirled around the stem. Again the realism made Bunny go speechless.

Finally Bunny found his voice, "Frostbite, these are amazing. I think you can help me out with Easter this year."

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Thanks…um…can we just get back to the party?"

North nodded and they continued. Soon Jack fell asleep and he was taken to his room. The others went to their rooms North had made for them. And North soon followed but first he looked at the globe. The one light in the Pole no longer flickered and it just glowed. North smiled and went to bed. Now all they had to do is not damage the light and care for it.

* * *

**So that was that out of season one but I don't care!**

**Please feel free to suggest, comment, review, flame, request, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	13. Family is Not Alone

**I would like to thank sakura-blossoms-26 for this chapter. It was really fortunate and ironic that I was going to do something with Jack and heat. But your idea was just awesome! So this is for you sakura-blossoms-26! *throws you a cookie***

**I will try to do other suggestions that have been...eh...suggested.**

_**Oh and how badly do you all want the sequel arc for the Jokul Frosti one because I can get to it the faster way or the longer way. The faster way has only two arcs before it to set it up while the longer way has the two arcs and a one shot. You amazing people can choose. Just say it in the reviews and which ever one I count to 5 first wins!**_

**I don't own ROTG or in fact this idea because it was suggested by sakura-blossoms-26.**

**Anyway onto the thingy!**

* * *

Jack had been missing for all of winter. The other Guardians didn't know what to, they've searched _everywhere! _ And when they mean everywhere they mean everywhere. They even searched deserts and warmer places in case he was attacked and didn't have the strength to get away. Oh yeah they knew what too much heat did to the boy; he'd become over heated, sweaty, and just sick. Sometimes even delusional. It wasn't pretty. But he was NO WHERE!

In fact this winter hadn't gotten much snow either. Not even in Burgess, where the boy's pond was. In fact the pond didn't even get frozen! The entire winter the Guardians had searched, along with Baby Tooth, the other minis, Phil and the other yetis. The only time did they stop, but they really didn't, was when Christmas came. And that was just a party without…well…fun! But since they had to keep belief up Tooth and Sandy searched while working. North searched when Christmas passed and even before if he had the time. Bunny was the only one free. And everyone was so, so worried and upset.

Bunny missed the pranks, jabs, and arguments. He missed his little brother.

Tooth missed his sparkly teeth, the way she could care for him and the way he'd blush. She missed her Sweet Tooth.

Sandy missed his child-like innocence when he slept, the way he'd play with the sand strands. He missed the way he made a game out of trying to decipher what he was signing. He missed Jack.

North missed the laughter that he would hear throughout the halls. The open windows and iced floors. He missed seeing Jack asleep in his room. He missed his son.

In fact they all just missed…Jack. Simply Jack. And it was too quiet, lonesome, and joyless without him.

And yes North did try looking for his light, but he couldn't find that one special light that was a lighter yellow out of all the others. And that made him worry. Had they done something to the winter spirit? Had something, or someone, broken his belief and faith in the Guardians?

They had never given up hope in finding him, but they never thought their answers would be answered either. That is until one night they were.

North was sitting his office, having ended a sad meeting with the other three Guardians only a few hours ago, staring at a block of ice. Winter had ended three days ago and he couldn't help but stare at it. Every time he prepared to carve he couldn't help but think of Jack. The way he would watch with fascination at everything he created. How he had Jack help him sometimes. Oh how he missed Jack.

Suddenly there was a noise in the globe room. It was the sound of a window opening. Cold air flooded the work shop. There was no noise of the intruder so he grabbed his swords and went to check it out. As he crept towards the abandoned room, he thought he heard the noise a bare feet stumbling. Somehow this made a good feeling come into his belly.

He entered the dark room, the only light from the moon that shown through the windows, and closed the open one. Then he looked around the room. He thought he saw a flash of white in a corner, it shinning form the moon's light.

That's when North began putting the pieces together. Open window, cold air or wind, bare feet that barely made a noise, white, and the fact it was so cold.

_'Could it be?' _North thought.

North swallowed nervously then said, "Jack? Is that you?"

There was a gasp in the corner North had saw the white. But this time when he looked he almost collapsed to his knees. There in the corner closest to the window that had been open, was Jack. But he didn't look to great. His eyes were clenched shut, his breaths came as short, harsh pants. His face was flushed and covered with sweat. His usually wild hair was worse. It was matted and drenched. His sweatshirt clung to his body and his hands had a death grip on his staff. Of course North didn't notice his appearance at first, he was just relieved he was back.

"Jack." North breathed as he dropped his swords and rushed over to the winter spirit. "Jack oh thank Manny your back!"

Jack groaned back in response, eyes, if even possible, clenched shut even more.

"Jack?" North then took in the boy's appearance, "Jack! Come you look sick!"

North quickly picked the winter spirit up bridal style, Jack's head lying on the man's shoulder. Jack groaned and whimpered as he was lifted, pulling his staff closer to his body. North rushed to the infirmary. The lights turned on as he ran in and he placed the fevered child upon a bed. He tried to pry the staff away from the boy but he wouldn't let go. North gave up on that and filled a bowl full of icy water. Soon Phil came in confused but once he spotted Jack he was so happy.

"Phil! Go get snow! We need to cool Jack down!" North shouted to the yeti. Phil nodded and ran to get the snow. When he returned with two other yetis, each holding two buckets of snow, they found North putting a wet cloth on the winter spirit's forehead.

"Pack snow around Jack." North said as he got up. He didn't want to leave Jack so soon but the other Guardians must know.

North set off the Northern Lights and it was only seconds later that the other three were there.

"North what's going on? Why are we here?" Bunny asked.

North smiled and said, "I found Jack."

"WHAT?! North where was he? Where is my Sweet Tooth now?!" Tooth asked worry and a small amount of relief in her words.

"Yes well about an hour ago I found Jack huddled in a corner, in here, not looking to well. Now he is in infirmary." North explained.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"I do not know what happened to him I just found him like that." North said with a sigh.

"Can we go see, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, but it sounded like 'Let us see him or we'll force our way through'.

"Of course." North whispered.

They made it to the infirmary and found Phil whipping Jack's face with the cool rag, then soaking it again and placing it on the winter spirits head. Jack was covered in snow, he still had his grip on his staff. His face was still flushed, but not as bad, and his eyes still tightly shut.

"Oh Sweet Tooth." Tooth gasped.

"I tried to get staff away from him but his grip would not relax. Sandy do you think you could…" North asked and Sandy nodded. He went up to Jack and sprinkled dream sand in the boy's eyes. Soon Jack's grip relaxed, a smile growing on his face, and North gently took the staff and placed it next to the bed. That night none of the Guardians left Jack as he slept.

* * *

The next day the Guardians awoke to a moan coming from the bed. They all got up immediately and surrounded the bed as Jack opened his dull blue eyes. He looked at them all for a moment then smiled.

"W-What's…..u-up?" His voice very horse.

"Oh Jack you had us so worried!" Tooth exclaimed.

"S-Sorr-ry." Jack said. North helped him sit up as Jack drank the water Sandy gave him. When he finished, Jack laid back down and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Frostbite, where were you? We didn't see you all winter." Bunny muttered.

_"There also wasn't a lot of snow. Why?" _Sandy signed.

Jack coughed, "Oh you know Global Warming. I-I was keeping the cold places cold. S-Should be fine next winter though." He coughed again.

"Jack why could we not find you anywhere?" North asked. Jack just gave him a shrug.

"Jack why are you so sick? You look like you just took a vacation in Egypt." Bunny asked.

"Again Global Warming. I used most of my powers to keep the cold places cold, but since it was winter I also had to watch the other places. Then with just the heat. But don't worry this has happened before." Jack said, then coughing again.

"Don't worry! Sweet Tooth we are going to help you get through this!" Tooth exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a deal. Just leave me in a snowdrift for a few days then I'll be fine." Jack insisted.

"Frostbite, you were missing for an entire season. We aren't going to suddenly leave you alone.' Bunny said.

"Bunny's right Jack. You are family so we will help you get better. You are not alone anymore." North said with a smile.

Jack had a small, but sincere smile appear before he yawned again. Sandy smiled and put Jack to sleep, everyone watching their youngest dose off with a smile.

It took about three weeks but soon Jack was back on his feet. Everyone had used their spare time to take care of Jack. When he was up again, he flew away to visit Jamie and explain what happened. Thankfully the boy still believed and understood. And soon everything went back to normal and North could find Jack's light. Jack was soon back to his fun and pranking ways. That quiet that had been there when he was gone disappeared, and the Guardians wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So there that is.**

**Please feel free to comment, review, suggest, flame, etc.**

**_I say this again;_**** how badly do you all want the sequel arc for the Jokul Frosti one because I can get to it the faster way or the longer way. The faster way has only two arcs before it to set it up while the longer way has the two arcs and a one shot. You amazing people can choose. Just say it in the reviews and which ever one I count to 5 first wins!**  


******Until the next thing! :D**


	14. The Desert's Heat

**Ok so this is how they found out Jack's reaction to heat.**

_**Um I am most likely doing the longer way because I counted more of that then the shorter one.**_

_**These are the order of the arcs/oneshot that will come:**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**3-4 part arc**_

_**6-7 part arc**_

_**The oneshot will come tomorrow and maybe the first part of the first arc.**_

_**To be true I'm just as eager to get to the Jokul Frosti one as the rest of you.**_

**I do not own ROTG**

**Now onto the thing**

* * *

They Guardians had said they found out that Jack couldn't be in heat for too long or he'd get sick. But how they found it out was not pleasant.

It happened during a meeting. All the Guardians were sitting on the couches when an elf came in carrying a snow globe. Of course no one noticed it until the portal opened and they all were sucked in. When they were thrown out of it and the portal closed, the five took in their surroundings. There was nothing but sand for miles. But worst of all was the sun and its heat baring down on them.

Jack groaned, pulling his hood over his head and causing a cooling wind around himself.

"Ah a desert." North said. He was hot but as he looked at the other Guardians, he noticed how Jack had practically retreated inside his hoody. If North and the other three were hot then this must feel horrid for the winter spirit. However at that time they had no idea how too much heat effected the child.

"Let us find somewhere for shade, yes?" North asked as he began walking forward.

"Do you even know where you're going, mate?" Bunny asked.

"No but we are bound to come across something." North responded positively.

"Sweet Tooth are you alright?" Tooth asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack mumbled, retreating further into his hoody and making the cooling wind also circle his family.

"Frostbite are you sure you can use that much power in a place like this?" Bunny asked. He really didn't think it was a good idea that Jack was using so much power in a place he should that most of that power should be focused on himself.

"I said I'm fine." Jack snapped as he started walking towards North, "Let's just find shade for right now."

The others watched him walk a head of them. Sandy signed that they should keep an eye on him and the others silently agreed.

They had walked for about two-three hours when it happened. The cool wind that was around them all suddenly disappeared. They turned around to find Jack, who was trailing behind them, collapsed on his knees, his arms holding him up so he didn't face plant into the sand.

They couldn't see his face but from how soaked his hoody was they could tell how much he was sweating. His feet were burned badly and his staff was laying in the sand next to him.

They all rushed over to the winter spirit, Sandy forming a dream sand umbrella above said spirit.

"Jack?! Jack are you alright?!" North shouted.

"Y-Yeah…I-I'mm fine." Jack panted. Then he started coughing and didn't stop for a while.

"You're obviously not, Frostbite." Bunny said once Jack had stopped coughing. He quickly gripped the hood and pulled it down. Jack's hair was damp and matted. His face was severely flushed and covered in sweat. His eyes were dilated, blood shot, and red around the eyes. He panted dry raspy breaths. It wasn't pretty.

"Oh Sweet Tooth!" Tooth gasped.

"I told you not to use so much power Frostbite!" Bunny said. He felt the boy's forehead and it was way too warm for a winter spirit.

"Tooth do you think you can fly to the North Pole with Sandy so you can open a portal to here?" Bunny asked.

"But I don't want to leave my Sweet Tooth!" Tooth said, Sandy nodding in agreement.

"Tooth, Sandy, please. You two have jobs to do. Why we didn't think of sending you earlier I have no clue. And you can't carry Jack with you out of here because you both need your strength to make it out of here. When you do, do you're jobs first then get us." North explained.

_"But can Jack make it that long here?" _Sandy signed.

"I'll…be-e….f-fine…S-Sand-y…focus…on t-the c-child-ren f-fir-st." Jack rasped, coughing once again.

Tooth and Sandy looked at him before nodding. As Tooth took off, Sandy gave North a sack of dream sand while pointing an arrow at Jack. The other two understood and were left with Jack as soon as Sandy left, Jack was also once again exposed to the sun.

Jack flipped his hood back up and then tried to stand up. North shrugged his jacket off, wrapped it around Jack to keep him blocked from the sun, and picked him up bridal style.

"N-No…No-orth…put…mme down." Jack rasped, "I-I'm fi-ne." Hw then coughed again.

North tossed the bag to Bunny and he carried Jack, "You think he needs to be put to sleep?"

"NO!" Jack shouted ending up in a coughing fit. When it was over he continued, "n-no..d-don't put me…tw-o…s-lee-p."

"Fine we won't put you to sleep, but North is carrying you and if we think you need to sleep, you're sleeping." Bunny explained. Jack just huffed but didn't protest anymore. It was night by the time Jack actually fell asleep, put to sleep from the cold air of the night. Soon North and Bunny fell asleep as well.

The next morning they were awoken by a whimper. The two shot up and looked at Jack. His dilated eyes looked around unseeingly, completely unaware of the others presence.

North and Bunny looked at each other and nodded. They sprinkled dream sand onto Jack's eyes and he fell into a joyful dream.

An hour later a portal opened up in front of them and they didn't wait. North picked up Jack while Bunny had the bag and staff. They jumped through the portal and ended up in the Pole. North instantly took Jack outside and put in in the snow. He wasn't going to leave the boy out there but he was going to let him be in his element. As North watched him, he himself was brought glasses of water.

It took about a month for Jack to get better but he did. Most of that month he was sleeping while the other days, mostly in the beginning, he was fevered and delusional. But the Guardians took care of him, they always would.

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Feel free to review, comment, flame, suggest, etc.**

**Until the oneshot/tomorrow! :D**


	15. Not So Fun Pool Party

**Ok here you go as I promised the next chapter. Now I am currently getting sucked into another fandom, BUT DO NOT WORRY! For I will not abandon you because I want to write the Jokul thing as much as you want it. **

**How ever I do not know when then next chapter will be here. It may be tomorrow or it might be later. I'm sorry though!**

**So here's the chapter of the oneshot. Next is the first chapter of the first arc which will be 3-5 parts.**

**Anyway onto the thing.**

* * *

The Guardians had all decided to take a break on day. And what do they decide to do? Swim, much to Jack's disagreement. They decided to swim in a spring in the Warren so when Jack got in, of course at that time they thought there would be now problem, he wouldn't make it too cold for the rest of them.

Four of the Guardians were currently each swimming in the water. Sandy floated on a raft while Tooth, North, and Bunny were in a water war. Jack high up in the tree that was nearby, eyeing the water with distrust.

"Oi Frostbite, what are you doing hiding up there?" Bunny called up to him.

"I'm not hiding!" Jack defended quickly, "I just don't want to make the water too cold for you."

"Ah but that is why we chose a spring in Warren." North said, "Come Jack, even Sandy is enjoying water!"

Sandy nodded

"I'm fine up here." Jack mumbled.

"Oh come on Frostbite! What are you scared the big bad water will hurt you?" Bunny teased.

"I'm not scared! I just don't like water." Jack muttered the last part.

"Naw mate I think you're scared!" Bunny continued taunting him.

"I said I'm not scared!" But even though Jack denied it, he knew he was truly scared. He was physically scarred. He didn't like water for an unknown reason for the first 300 years, but now that he has his memories, he had a pretty good reason to be afraid. Not that he'd admit it.

"Then get in here!" Bunny shouted

"No!" Jack shouted back.

"But Jack this is time to be spending with family!" North said.

"Wait you're supporting the Kangaroo?!" Jack asked surprised.

"Oh please come down Sweet Tooth!" Tooth insisted. Sandy nodding from his raft.

"I said no! Now just leave me be and go back to enjoying yourselves." Jack said retreating further into his tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Bunny said getting out of the spring and walking up to the tree. "You are getting in the water Frost!"

"No kangaroo!" Jack shot back.

"I'm not a kangaroo." Bunny muttered as he bagan climbing the tree and getting closer to Jack. Jack had foolishly left his staff on the ground so he couldn't fly away.

Eventually Bunny reached the winter spirit and tackled him, causing them to fall out of the tree and into the water, since the branch they were on lay over the spring.

As soon as they hit the water Bunny let go of Jack expecting him to resurface when he did. But he didn't. The four of them looked around for Jack expecting him to appear somewhere on the shore around them, but he was nowhere. The water became colder, notifying them that he was still under the water.

Bunny instantly dived back under just and searched for the winter spirit.

* * *

As soon as Jack hit the water he was overwhelmed with the memories of his death and didn't have the will power to push them away and swim back up. His eyes drifted shut as he heard the faint sound of someone going under water.

* * *

Bunny looked around for Jack as soon as he was under. He finally spotted a glow of white over to his left. He swam over to it to find it was Jack who was floating there with his eyes closed. Bunny grabbed his arm and swam back up to the surface, throwing them onto shore.

"Jack? Jack! Can you hear me, Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he shook the winter spirit. They couldn't die by drowning but Jack wasn't waking up.

Just as the others came to circle the two, Jack began coughing. Soon his eyes opened and they were unfocused and full of fear.

"Jack! Jack are you ok?" Bunny asked trying to get the boy to come to his senses. Finally Jack blinked and looked at them all. He pushed himself away from Bunny and didn't face any of them.

"I told you I didn't want to swim!" Jack growled.

"Oh Sweet Tooth we're so sorry!" Tooth exclaimed. She flew up to Jack but he just looked away from her.

North came up behind Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, "We really are sorry Jack. We didn't expect that to happen. What did happen?"

Jack's anger disappeared and his shoulders relaxed. He looked down as he said, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously nothing, mate." Bunny said as he stood next to Jack.

Jack glanced up just in time to see Sandy sign, _"Do you not know how to swim?" _

Jack looked back down, "I know how to swim Sandy."

"Then what was it?" Bunny asked. Jack just sighed as his replied.

"Please tell us Sweet Tooth." Tooth said gently.

"A-Alright." Jack gave in and sat down, the others sitting around him, "I became a spirit that way. My sister and I were going ice skating when she slid onto thin ice. I played hopscotch to get to my staff and told her to take three steps towards me. Once she was close enough I hooked her around her waist and threw her to thicker ice. But the momentum caused me to go where she was standing and the ice gave way causing me to go under. When I became a spirit I always felt wary of water but I didn't know why, but now I do."

"You…died to become like this?" North asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Didn't you all die to become like this?"

"No we were all chosen." Bunny said. Jack just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!" Tooth said as she hugged the boy tightly. The others joined in the hug as well.

"I-Its ok guys. I mean that happened over 300 years ago." Jack said.

"It's obviously not if you still have flash backs of it." Bunny said. Jack frowned

"Do not worry Jack we will help you get past this." North said as the others nodded in agreement. Jack sighed but smiled. He could trust them, and that's exactly what he did.

He would always trust his family to be there, and they would be.

* * *

***Is full out laughing by the time you reach this author's note* HAHAAHAHAH I-I'm sorry I just can't help but laugh at the last sentence please tell me why you think I'm laughing I really want to hear you're opinion.**

***Tries to hold back laughter* Anyway*giggle* please f-feel freeee to review and *laughs again* A-and etc.**

**Until n-next ti-ime. 8D *with an evil and knowing smile, starts to laugh again.***


	16. Save Me From The Dark

**Ok so because I really wanted to write it and I was curtain that if I didn't do it now I would never do it. HERE IS THE JOKUL FROSTI SEQUEL THINGY!**

**Sorry if you were looking forward to the other two arcs but I just knew this had to be done or you'd never see it.**

**So here you go.**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Onto the sequel!**

* * *

Black sand and ice flew everywhere from the center of the battle.

It had first started out as a meeting when Jack and Bunny had gotten into a fight. That was nothing to worry about until Bunny had hit Jack, but no one went to help the boy. In Jack's mind he thought they had abandoned him, when really they were all frozen in shock. Then Pitch had come in claiming he was here for Jack- or more specifically Jokul Frosti.

They don't know how he found out but he did. The older Guardians were currently trying to reach Jack through all the nightmares as the boy fought Pitch in the center. Suddenly there was a scream and as they reached the other two, they found Pitch holding Jack up by his neck, black veins spreading up the boy's face from his hand.

"Pitch let him go!" North shouted.

Pitch looked over and grinned, "If you insist." Jack's body fell limp to the floor, and he continued to lay there unmoving. The black veins vanished within the winter spirit as they traveled towards his head.

The Guardians, seeing the black sand in the boy, expected Jack to suddenly turn into a fearing. But that was not the case. They watched as his skin turned ice like and his hair turn a dark blue gray, leaving only the tips white; hoody becoming a darker blue.

"Jokul." Pitched hummed as lightly kicked the boy's shoulder. Jack- no – Jokul groaned and opened his eyes, just in time for the Guardians to watch the icy blue disappear behind a never ending white out blizzard.

"Ugh where am I?"Jokul mumbled. Then he caught sight of everyone and grinned his blood chilling smile. "Hello Guardians. Pitch I thought you were too weak to show your hideous face."

"Well I decided to help you." Pitch said.

Jokul laughed, "Help me? Since when has anyone helped me? Since when have you ever helped anyone? If it is somehow true then why?"

"My dear child" "I'M NOT A CHILD!" "The Guardians had abandoned you and started attacking you after you fell unconscious. You turned back to Jokul I'm guessing so you would have more power to defend yourself." Pitch explained, ignoring Jokul's outburst.

"No Jack he's lying." Tooth said.

"No," Jokul said, "He's not. I remember being punched in the face by the Kangaroo, then nothing." He laughed, "And to think I thought I could start a new life after I became Jack Frost, after I became a Guardian! HA I hope too much for my own good!"

Jokul then turned to Pitch, "Now why did you help me?"

"I helped you so I could ask you something." Pitch said with a smile.

"And that is?" Jokul asked, as much as he loved to play 'games' he did not wish to play clueless-well right now that is.

"Jack don't listen to him!" North shouted.

"It's Jokul! Your Jack is gone! So just SHUT UP!" Jokul screamed, an ice wall separating him and Pitch from the Guardians, "Now what were you saying?"

"Why don't we work together to spread fear? You could spread your ice and 'play' with other spirits, the Guardians." Pitch offered.

Jokul didn't know why but he was suddenly remembered of all the spirits that picked on him, and felt like they all needed something in return. Usually he would remember the children but right now he didn't care. It was as if Jack actually did disappear and Jokul was completely back. Unbeknownst to Jokul, but there was black sand changing his thinking back to Jokul's. It blocked the Guardian/Jack side by feeding his mind negative thoughts.

Sandy could tell he was being manipulated, because through the ice, he may not have heard what Pitch said, but it caused Ja-Jokul to hesitate. He noticed that as he hesitated, black sand swirling on the edges of the winter spirit's eyes.

They Guardians watched Jokul reply with a shrug. It was what looked like a "sure", since Pitch began to smile. He looked at the Guardians and with a smirk, he and Jokul disappeared into the shadows.

The Guardians could only think one thing as they starred at the spot where Pitch and Jokul stood, 'What do they do now?'

* * *

**Well that was that. Hoped you liked it!**

**Feel free to review, flame, suggest, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	17. Happy Easter

**HAPPY EATER EVERYONE!**

**Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with another story and dealing with a head injury, (which may be a mild ****concussion.)**

**well because it's Easter i give you this!**

**hopefully i can get the next jokul one up too. **

**oh and i have something to ask at the end!**

**anyway onto the Easter Special!**

* * *

After what happened last Easter, Bunny wanted to make this one extra special. A month before Easter he had reluctantly asked the other Guardians for help. While North, Sandy, and Tooth seemed up to it, Jack was a little hesitant.

After Jack had told them how Pitch tricked them they had all apologized and told him it wasn't his fault. Apparently he didn't believe that since he was still hesitant in helping with preparations.

They soon were able to convince Jack to help out and with that found something surprising. Jack they found was quite an artist. They shouldn't have been surprised since he made the frost designs, each individual snowflake, and quite beautiful ice sculptures, but in painting they never would have imagined.

Each egg he would paint a solid color then he would choose another color that contracted so much and paint a fern-like pattern across it. They weren't even wintery! In fact they looked like they would come straight from a spring, summer, or fall forest. And he painted them so fast too. After he chose his colors he would finish an egg in like 1-3 minutes. In the end, Jack had ended up painting the most out of the other three Guardian that helped.

About two days before Easter, when Bunny was doing the last batch of eggs alone since the others weren't needed for 10 eggs, no one saw any sign of the winter spirit. Again the day before Easter when Bunny was saving up energy for the big day, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

On the day of Easter, no snow fell anywhere to disturb the hiding. Bunny was never interrupted by the snow making spirit and that worried him. When the day was done, all eggs delivered without interference, he searched for the boy.

When Bunny found his sent he was shocked to discover that it practically followed his route he took that day. Like Jack was following him and just watched. In the end he found that eventually Jack had left back to his lake.

When Bunny reached the lake, he found Jack skating on his still frozen lake.

"So what was with you stalking me all day?" Bunny said startling the winter spirit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack declared.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Then describe your sent following my route today."

Jack looked down at the ground, "I just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong again."

"Is that why you disappeared two days ago?" Jack's silence confirmed his answer. "Frostbite you didn't have to disappear. I trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't have let you help paint the googies."

Jack smiled, "Yeah."

"Ok now why don't we head back to North's to celebrate?" Bunny said nudging Jack's arm, "I think there's a surprise waiting there."

Jack laughed, "Then what are you waiting for kangaroo? Race you there!" With that Jack took off.

"I'm not a kangaroo!" Bunny shouted with a smirk on his face. He then took off towards the Pole.

Jack ended up at the Pole first and when Bunny got there he led the boy to a special room. The room was large and full of many things. The other Guardians sat a table full of food and smiled as the two entered.

"Why aren't we in the Globe Room?" Jack asked.

North smiled, "Because Jack this is the only place we could hold it."

"Hold what?" Jack asked obviously confused.

"Why you're Easter Egg hunt, of course!" Tooth exclaimed. Sandy walked up to Jack and with a smile, gave him an ice-blue basket.

"hu?" Jack asked.

"You deserve an egg hunt Frostbite, you are still a kid." Bunny said, amusement in his voice.

"I'm not a kid!" Jack protested.

"Just go!" Tooth said push Jack towards the direction of an egg.

They spent the rest of the day celebrating and watching with amusement as Jack tried to find the ten eggs, also failing to get locations out of the other four.

If there was one thing they all had to admit was that this was the best Easter ever.

* * *

**these chapters feel too short.**

**Ok here's my question; do any of you guys know what Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist is? if you do and like it, what would you say to me making a crossover of Rise of the Guardians and Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist? Do you think its a good idea?**

**Feel free to comment, flame, answer the question above, suggest, etc.**

**until next time! :D**


	18. Do You Believe In Jack Frost

**Ok I'm so sorry I've been taking too long. I'll try to get part two of the sequel up today or something.**

**So here's this that's been stuck in my head for a while now.**

* * *

Do you believe in Jack Frost

A winter spirit who's no longer lost

He brings the winter don't you know

All the ice

And all the snow

Upon his lake he will stand

With his shepherds staff in hand

He's a Guardian don't you know

One of fun

And one of snow

He will not let your fun dull

And he'll bring you the snow you watch fall

Do you believe in Jack Frost

A winter spirit who's no longer lost

Must I repeat myself again

When all you need to do is believe in him

* * *

**Yep thats that. Um part two is gonna come soon.**

**Feel free to suggest, flame, comment, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**

**P.S. I have my crossover of Blue Exorcist/Rise of the Guardians if any of you are ****interested but you don't have to read it.**


	19. Save Me From The Dark: Part 2

**Ok so I'm back here with part two yay!**

**So something happens in this chapter and I will be hiding from a curtain someone. But here's guest star Pitch!**

**Pitch: DayLight! Why am I here!**

**A reason**

**Pitch: *glares***

**Eep ok so enjoy this chapter! *Hides behind chair***

* * *

Pitch and Jokul entered Pitch's lair after they fled the Pole. As they appeared, Jokul couldn't stop laughing.

"Why on Earth are you laughing?" Pitch said, not amused in the slightest.

"It's just their faces! They looked so shocked and upset! But why?" Jokul responded. Suddenly his face grew murderous, "I think I'll go play with them."

"No, you may not play with them.' Pitch said. Big mistake. Jokul turned to him, white stormy eyes swirling with anger, pushed him to the wall and put the hook around his neck, one wrong move and the icicles would go through his neck.

"Why not?" His voice sounding like ice cracking in a storm. To be true Pitch was scared, though he wouldn't admit it. You did not want to be on Jokul's bad side. He was quite powerful and as belief or fear grew in him the more powerful he'd become. He could even blanket Egypt in snow for two days if he wanted to, but that would take a lot of energy seeing as warmth may still affect him, but one day would be nothing to him. Yes you did not want to be on his bad side.

Pitch swallowed enviously, "What I mean is why don't you wait for a more reasonable time to play with them. You could just go cause fear to other spirits and to the mortals. Bring a bit of snow and ice."

Jokul growled. He then pushed Pitch into the only sky light, made ice pillars around him to reflect the light and leave no room for shadows, and then once again pushed the icicles to his neck. "You do not order me around. I could take you out right now if I wanted to."

"Then why did you agree to help me? Why are you hesitating right now?" Pitch said. He expect him to back down now, to realize that he had purpose. But instead Jokul just smiled even more murderously.

"You're right." Jokul hummed, "Why am I working with you?" With that Jokul stabbed the icicles into his neck. He would come back, since Pitch was a spirit not a sprite. But just because he was cruel, Jokul froze Pitch's body in thick ice, meaning Pitch will only come back once he was free of his icy coffin.

Jokul grinned and walked away from the 'sleeping' spirit. It was time to play.

* * *

Back at the Pole the others were wondering what to do.

"We have to bring Jack back again." North said as he paced the globe room.

"Yes but how, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Oh I just want my Sweet-Tooth back!" Tooth exclaimed.

Sandy was studying the globe. Jack's light had disappeared when he changed to Jokul, even if he was still fourteen. But as he watched the globe Sandy came up with an idea.

He quickly grabbed a nearby elf and shook it, gaining the others attention.

_"We need to trap Jokul so I can use my dream-sand to get rid of the nightmare-sand.' _Sandy signed.

"But how do we trap him? I mean he's Jokul Frosti!" Bunny exclaimed. Sandy then pointed to the globe. A specific spot on it as well were the lights shown brightest. The others got the message.

"Jamie." North said, "Yes Jamie! Jack even as Jokul should recognize his first believer!"

"But isn't that going to put the boy in danger?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"We'll be there in case something happens. Besides if we can distract him then Sandy can knock Jack out." North explained.

"Then let's go get the little anklebiter." Bunny said standing up.

"To the sleigh!" North shouted dragging Bunny after him.

They soon reached Burgess and they landed in the woods but stayed clear of Jack's lake. They took notice that Burgess had snow falling with a very thin blanket already covering things. They followed Bunny as he led them to Jamie's house. When they got there, Tooth flew up to his bedroom window and, to their luck, he was in there. Tooth knocked on the window getting the boy's attention.

"Tooth? What are you doing here? Aren't you busy? Where's Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie can you please come with me?" Tooth asked gently.

"Yeah sure but you didn't answer any of my questions." Jamie answered as Tooth helped him out of the room. They walked over to the others and Jamie once again asked questions.

"Ok what is going on? Where's Jack? Did something happen to him?"

The Guardians then explained everything that happened and why they need him.

* * *

**Pitch: DayLight where are you!**

**Me: Um somewhere. But if you hurt me I won't bring you back!**

**Pitch: Oh please you'll end up bringing me back no matter what.**

**Me: I know. *Takes out shot gun* Now get out of here!**

**Pitch: I'll give you nightmares tonight. *Vanishes***

**Me: As if. I never have nightmares only really weird dreams. Or at least from what I can remember.**


	20. Save Me From The Dark: Part 3

**Ok so here you go part three!**

**I have fun writing Jokul, there might be more in the future just because he's fun to write!**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Anyway onto the part!**

* * *

Jokul flew back towards Burgess. He was just out creating some storms and playing with the spirits that did not agree with them. As he reached his lake, yes it was still his, he saw four curtain spirits standing at the shore. He grinned. It was like a pig to the slaughter. He was going to go look for them and play but here they are. Willingly coming to him. With a strong gust of wind Jokul landed in the center of the lake.

"Why hello Guardians." Jokul greeted grinning widely just so Tooth could see the uneven icicle teeth.

"Ah Jokul I'm surprised you still come here." North greeted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jokul asked.

"Well you do work with Pitch now don't you? I'm surprised he let you come here." North answered. Suddenly Jokul burst out laughing a bone chilling, ice cracking laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tooth asked, "And where _is _Pitch. Wouldn't he keep his eye on you?"

When Jokul finally calmed down enough he answered, "Oh we just had a disagreement. He kept telling me what to do. I don't work for him anymore."

"What happened to Pitch then?" Tooth asked cautiously.

Jokul grinned maliciously, "Oh after our disagreement I let him take a nap."

Tooth swallowed nervously, "Did you do anything after that?"

"Oh yes. I flew around caused a lot of storms and played with a few spirits. But I must say if you weren't here right now chatting with me, there would be a nice blizzard here. Yes one with lots of ice." Jokul said.

The Guardian's gasped. Did he really not care about all the people here?

Someone must have said it out loud because Jokul responded, "Actually yes. I don't care. In fact all this talk about a blizzard is making me want to make one now."

"But what about the little ankle-biters? What about Jamie? You know, your first believer!" Bunny shouted at the spirit. The swirling white out in Jokul's eyes seemed to calm at the mention of Jamie but soon it came back just as cold.

"They'd be fine. I could care less. Just two more bodies in the snow." Jokul grinned at the horrified looks on the Guardians faces. "Now if you don't mind but I have a blizzard to ma-"

"Jack?" a voice cut him off. He looked over and there a few feet from the Guardians was Jamie. "Jack what happened to you?"

Jokul grinned causing Jamie to take a step back, "Well I've just awakened my true self."

Jamie shook his head, "No this isn't you."

"What do you mean it's not me? I'm pretty sure that this is who I'm supposed to be." Jokul stated.

"NO!" Jamie screamed, "This is not you! What happened to the Jack that never hurt anyone even though he was lonely? What happened to the Jack that tried to make the coldest season as fun as possible? Who got excited when only one person can see him? Who was loyal to all the people who are close to him?"

Jokul stared at Jamie in shock. Everyone could see that the storm in his softened and they could almost see the blue behind them. But just when they thought they got to him a flash of purple showed in his eyes, but it was so fast they barely caught it.

Jokul shook his head and smiled again, "I don't like it when people try to correct me. Maybe I should play with you. Don't you think that be fun Jamie?"

But just as he was about to attack the poor boy a golden whip wrapped around him. Then a ball of dream-sand hit him. Jokul fought to stay awake but as the Guardians surrounded him Sandy blew more sand onto him. Unable to stay awake any longer, Jokul fell unconscious.

Sandy made the whip disappear and the spirit fell forward into North's arms. His bare hands touch some of the ice skin and he pulled back in shock. Sandy, who was right next to him, caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Are you ok mate?" Bunny asked.

"His skin is like touching dry ice." North responded as he looked at the burns on his hands.

"Sandy can you carry him then?" Tooth asked. The dream-maker nodded and formed a platform of sand under Jokul.

Jamie ran towards them, "Is Jack going to be ok? Will you get him back?"

Tooth smiled at him, "Of course we will. Now let's get you back home. North, Bunny, Sandy, take Jack and go. I'll meet you at Pole soon."

The boy's nodded and headed to the sleigh as Tooth took Jamie home.

* * *

**Short but necessary. The others will find Pitch's body I think in the next 2 parts for this. Maybe more, maybe less.**

**Feel free to review, flame, suggest, comment, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	21. Save Me From The Dark: Part 4

**Ok so here you go part four**

**I have fun writing Jokul, there's going to be more in the future just because he's fun to write!**

**I don't own ROTG**

**And ah someone mentioned that Bunny didn't open a hole in the desert one so my reason is because the warmth of the tunnel wouldn't help Jack and he really shouldn't have been moving. Yep that's my excuse. **

**Anyway onto the part!**

* * *

When they had reached the Pole, Sandy had set to work in getting the nightmare sand out of Jokul but found none. This confused the dream-maker. How is Jack's center still blocked if…if the nightmare-sand isn't doing it? The Guardians had then locked the unconscious winter spirit in a warm room. The room felt like a sunny summer day to the Guardians so it would obviously affect Jokul.

When Tooth got back they explained the situation.

"What do you mean there's no nightmare-sand?!" Tooth screamed, "How else would his center stay locked away?!"

"Maybe it's not locked away." North suggested, "I mean we all saw how he reacted to Jamie's outburst."

"No mate," Bunny said, "It's locked away. There would have likely been a fight going on within Frostbite if that were true. No he returned to Jokul to fast after that. It has to do with the flash of purple."

"Oh you saw that two?" Tooth asked, "I thought it was just a trick of the light."

"No I saw it also." North confirmed, "Sandy?"

Sandy nodded in response and then signed, _"What do you think it means?"_

Then the light of the moon shined upon them and they heard a voice. "Guardians I can help you with this problem."

"Manny?" North asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Jack?"

"Yes. You see a containment spell was within the sand and it had locked away the Jack Frost you know. I can help if you can get him to stand under the moon's light. After it is gone you must try to break through to Jack." Manny answered.

"We understand. Thank you." North answered. He then turned to the others, "Come we must get Jack."

They walked to the room and as they entered, the Guardians found Jokul sitting up on the wall across from the door, peering up through his bangs with a crazed smile.

He chuckled, "Now why did you lock me in here? With the heat on as well? Not nice."

"Jack-" North began.

"Not Jack." Jokul interrupted.

North ignored that, "We can help you. If you come with us into Manny's light you can become you again."

Jokul laughed, "I thought I said this was me. You should all know this was, no, is me. So how would you help?"

"No this isn't you, Sweet-Tooth! Let us help." Tooth exclaimed.

Jokul lifted up his head and held out his hands, palms up as if waiting for something to be put in them, "You know how you could help. You could give me my staff. That would be nice!"

"Oh no," Bunny said, "You're not getting that stick!"

Jokul laughed and dropped his arms, "Thought so!"

Bunny scowled, "If you knew you wouldn't get it why did you ask?!"

"To make it easier on you." Jokul answered, "Though if I did that then where's the fun?"

"What do you mean 'Make it easier on us'?" Tooth asked.

Jokul grinned and suddenly the temperature began to drop rapidly in the room. Sandy quickly lashed out with his whips but Jokul easily dodged and somehow ended up in the hall behind them.

"You really didn't think you could hold me here did you." He asked with a smile.

"Get back here!" Bunny growled as he lunged at Jokul. Jokul dodged and iced Bunny to the ground. He then put his sharp nails to his neck, "Did you want to die?" But just as he was about to slash, Jokul was knocked away by Tooth. Jokul stood up and glared at all of them.

"You shouldn't have done that! But I won't play with you. No I want my staff back first." With that the wind blew through the Pole fiercely, snow coming with it.

When they looked to Jokul they found him gone. North then helped Bunny out of the ice.

"We have to find him." Tooth said.

"I know." North said, "Everyone split up!"

And they did. They searched everywhere but could not find the murderous winter spirit. Thinking he left, the Guardians meet up in the globe room. To their surprise, there was Jokul with his staff, covered again in ice.

"I'd love to stay and play but here is not the right place." Jokul said, "If you want me, you can find me at Pitch's lair." And with that he left, flying through the window.

"Do we go after him?" Tooth asked.

"Yes." North answered. Not wanting to waste any time, he opened used a snowglobe and opened a portal to Pitch's lair.

They appeared in Pitch's lair and as they looked around, hoping to find Jokul, they heard Tooth let out a scream.

* * *

**Hehehe. Next part is going to be fun to write. There may only be 1-2 parts left of this sequel arc but I think there will be another.**

**Feel free to review, comment, flame, suggest, point things out, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	22. Save Me From The Dark: Part 5

**Ok so here you go part five. There will be one more part to this arc!**

**And Bunny did not open a hole to Pitch's lair because North already grabbed the snowglobe.**

**Ok so here we go!**

* * *

_They appeared in Pitch's lair and as they looked around, hoping to find Jokul, they heard Tooth let out a scream._

There in the center of the lair was Pitch Black. He was frozen in ice and around his neck was dark, almost black blood. The blood seeped from large puncture wounds in his neck. And the blood was not frozen in the ice. It rolled down the frozen cocoon like a waterfall, creating vein like lines upon it. As the blood dripped down it formed a puddle on the ground. Pitch's face was frozen in pain; eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

"Bloody hell." Bunny breathed, "What did he do?"

The others just stood there in shock. Then, suddenly, a crazed laugh echoed throughout the cave, a laugh they did not want to hear.

"Do you like it?" Jokul asked as he stood next to the frozen Pitch, "Because I think it's beautiful."

"Jack this…this is not beauty this is murder!" North screamed.

"Really?" Jokul asked with a not-so-innocent smile, "Well that may be to you but I call this art."

"Please let us help you!" Tooth screamed, holding back tears, "This isn't you, Jack! You'd never do this!"

Jokul sighed, "You know I really don't like repeating myself. How many times have I said this now? This is me! But here let me sum it down. Yes, _Jack_, would never do this but I'm not you Guardian of fun! I am Jokul Frosti and you know this is not my worst!" He laughed again, "Well I've grown tired of waiting, let's play!" With that he lunged at them and the Guardians jumped out of the way just in time.

"Jack please stop! We don't want to fight you!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh well that's too bad." Jokul laughed.

"You know what fine!" Bunny yelled dodging another attack, "I won't hold back!" With that he through egg-bombs and a boomerang at the winter spirit. Jokul grinned even wider as that happened, even if he did get hit by the bombs being thrown into the wall.

"Bunny!" the other Guardians yelled, or signed.

"I'm not letting him kill us! If we can tire him out and/or catch him we can bring him above into the moon light!" Bunny explained. While each of the Guardians did not want to hurt their youngest, they knew he was right.

The dust near the wall faded and they found Jokul pushing himself up with a cut on his dripping blood. "Now that was fun! You finally get it! You weren't even like this back before Jack Frost! You must have grown stronger."

"Or maybe you've grown weaker, Snowflake." Bunny taunted with a smirk, the nickname added in to try to add more fuel to the fire. And it worked. Jokul's eyes narrowed and he let out a growl.

"What did you say!?" Jokul snarled as he lunged at the Easter Spirit, who easily dodged since Jokul's vision was clouded with rage. No one stood up to him like that! No one! Jokul didn't like that at all.

In fact the Guardians where quite afraid. Bunny knew it was crazy to stand up to Jokul like that, but they had to get to him somehow. In fact Bunny barely survived being impaled by the enraged winter spirit. The sharp staff left a decent gash on his side. Bunny gasped as he was helped up by the other Guardians, but before they could help him Jokul attacked again. And that's how it went. They Guardians dodged and attacked while Jokul just attacked in blind rage.

About a half an hour later, the Guardians stood across from Jokul, covered in wounds and panting.

"This was so much more fun than the first fight we had!" Jokul panted. While he wasn't as bad as the Guardians, he was still covered in his fair share of wounds.

Seeing him panting Bunny got an idea. He whispered it to the other Guardians who nodded in agreement. He handed something to Tooth and then they attacked. First Sandy lashed out with his whips, hitting Jokul a few times. Then Tooth flew forward and through some egg-bombs at the winter spirit, each hitting him sending him back. As he tried to clear his head of the dizziness, North ran forward, knocking him back into a rabbit-hole Bunny had waiting behind him.

Jokul tumbled through the hole and came out near his lake. Ashe stood up, the Guardians came up through another one right next to him. They began walking towards him which had Jokul ending up walking onto the ice.

"Ok this was fun but I'm ending it. Now." Jokul said and with that the wind picked up and swirled wildly around him. But before anything could start, the moon shown down upon the lake, its light aiming for the spirit in the center. As the light hit Jokul, he began to scream a heart wrenching scream. His hands gripped a death grip on his hair and he fell to his knees. His eyes were clenched shut and his screams continued. But the light did not stop.

As the Guardians gazed upon this, they could not help their expressions turning to those of guilt, sorrow, horror, and so many more emotions. But no matter how painful it was to look at, they could not take their eyes away.

Soon tough the light faded, and Jokul was left panting on the ice. It was now or never.

"Jack?" North called in a voice thick with sorrow. Jokul's eyes opened at the call, "Jack please come back to us. This isn't you. We want the true you back."

"Yes the one who protected the children no matter what. Who made winter fun." Tooth joined in, "My Sweet-Tooth with the snow white teeth and hair, with the ice blue eyes that sparkled with joy."

Jokul had begun to change. One eye cleared up showing the ice blue underneath. Some of the strands of hair had changed back to white his skin gaining a less icy look.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Jokul/Jack screamed, "I will not listen to your lies!" With that Jokul/Jack picked up the forgotten staff and was swept up by the wind. The Jack part did not want to endanger others with the internal battle so he fled to Antarctica. But Jokul decided where to land. He landed in the shadow of the monstrous statue that he and Pitch made. As Jokul/Jack screamed, while clutching his head, a blizzard started up swirling around the statue leaving it the only place untouched by the chaotic winds.

Jokul/Jack's mind was split in two. One part of him wanted to continue to be Jokul, to have people fear him and create winters with horrifying structures such as the one before him. But the other side wanted to go back to Jack. Wanted to be a Guardian with his family.

**"NO! They aren't your family!"**

"But then why did they come looking for me?"

**"They just want me out of the picture! They don't care! They don't like the idea of someone more powerful than them!"**

"But maybe they do want me back."

**"No they will just hurt me again. Who would want a monster like me anyway?"**

"But I'm not a monster they accepted me! What about Jamie and Sophie!"

**"I'll just hurt them. I'm a monster! Yes and I love that. Love the way people cower away. I'm the season of death, the spirit of death and cold. I destroy life. I hunt spirits! Yes it is good. Besides the Guardians never bothered before so I could just stay like this. With a cold heart that will let me be numb."**

But then there was a very, very muffled and drowned out noise of a hole opening, then a curse, then-

"Jack!"

"Where are you Frostbite!?"

"Oh Sweet-Tooth please come out!"

Then the four Guardians found themselves by the frozen nightmare-sand, Jokul/Jack kneeling before it, head bowed and clutching his head. He seemed to be arguing about something.

At first all the Guardians froze at the sight of the nightmare-sand but soon turned to the matter at hand.

"Jack! There you are!" North shouted joyously.

**"W**h**y are **yo**u he**re?!" Jokul/Jack screamed.

Realizing he was still struggling to turn back, Bunny spoke, "Look mate, we need to come back to us. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"**WHAT?! **SO **YO**U **CAN **US**E ME **AG**AIN?! OR **AR**E YOU **JU**ST **HER**E TO CA**PTUR**E AND **I**MPR**ISS**ION ME?! Or **may**be y**ou**'re here to **w**ipe my **m**emor**ie**s so **yo**u can h**ave you**r little win**ter s**pir**it b**ack?" **Jokul/Jack screamed, "**Or is **it some**thin**g e**lse**?"

"Look you need to calm down. We aren't here to harm you." Bunny spoke.

"Jack please come back. We miss you and you don't want to harm people right?" Tooth spoke as gently as possible.

**"Sh**u**t **up!" Jokul/Jack snapped, "**I do**n't c**are. May**be I **sho**ul**d s**tay t**his way **as J**ok**ul Fr**osti. W**ith a n**umb he**art **so **I ca**n't be hurt. I **li**ke th**at idea. **No pa**in, **just play and fear."**

"No," North said stepping forward, "The time for Jokul Frosti is over. The time for Jack Frost is still happening."

**"HAHAHAHAHA! T**her**e is **no **way to **sto**p me **fr**om coming! J**us**t give up!" **Jokul/Jack sneered.

Sandy showed a picture of all the Guardians, including Jack, together as a family.

Bunny smiled, "You see mate; that would be like giving up hope, and I can't let that happen. We'll be there for you and help you should this happen. Don't you remember when you first told us you are, were, Jokul? We told you we'd help bring you back to us. And that's what we're doing. We never gave up any hope for you, so please Frostbite. Come back to the family."

Jokul/Jack starred up at the Easter Spirit. Suddenly he glared and mumbled something only the wind could catch. Then it happened. The rest of Jokul/Jack's hair turned white, his other blue eye appeared out of the white storm, and the icy texture vanished. Then his eyes slipped closed and Jack fell unconscious, falling into Bunny's arms.

But before the storm stopped, they heard something come from the wind.

**"Don't think this is over. I will be back and when that happens Jack will be too upset to even fight against my hold. He'll want to stay numb for ever after it happens. There will be no hope for his side. Until then."**

Then the storm vanished, leaving behind the echo of Jokul's last words.

"Come," North spoke up, "Let's get back to workshop." With that he opened a portal and they all stepped through, Bunny carrying the unconscious Jack Frost.

* * *

**Like I said one more part!**

**Oh and if anyone can guess correctly what will happen in this sequel's sequel well then you get to offer any oneshot, no matter how long, and i will post it on this right away. But you have to guess the correct thing that will cause Jack to go all Jokul again.**

**Feel free to review, take a guess for the question above, flame, comment, point out, suggest, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
